Righteous Flame
by Insomniac Tiger
Summary: A/U - Lucy is a teacher who wants to protect two siblings that are clearly being abused. Her friend Natsu works at a circus as a fire breather and wants to help her. They knew it was going to be hard, but they never expected their own pasts to interfere as well.
1. Helpless

A knife whistled toward him but he easily dodged out of its reach. "Again! But do it right this time!"

Growling under his breath he heaved himself off the ground, dusted off his pants, and tried the routine again. He knew that he would be kept in here all night till he nailed it perfectly, so might as well get it over with.

* * *

As gently as possible I laid the tiny girl on her cot then tucked her in with one of the ragged daycare blankets. Brushing some of the blond hair away from the child's face I quietly stood up and snuck over to the table where the other teachers were already getting ready for tomorrow's projects.

"I just got River asleep, so I'll see you all tomorrow." I waved grabbing my coat and left. I felt bad leaving while the other three still worked, but I had opened this morning and was exhausted.

"Bye Lucy!"

As nice as it would be to go home and curl right up on my couch, I had a coffee appointment that I'd promised to go to. Pulling the hood up on my jacket I pushed out the door into the rainy weather. Thankfully the café was just a few blocks away. Well within walking distance. Despite the dreary weather when I arrived I saw him standing outside under the awning.

Clearly he had just got off work himself. His boots and black pants still had dirt dusting up to his knees. The only other thing he had covering himself in the cold weather was a black vest with gold trim. He was practically in uniform. When his bright green eyes spotted her he pushed off the wall he was leaning on and shook out his pink mane that was covering his eyes again.

"Hey Luce!" When he grinned he looked more like a wild kid than the twenty year old he was.

"Get inside you idiot, its cold out here." I grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

"I didn't know if this was ok to wear inside." He muttered.

Once we sat down I looked him over again. It was a little odd, but not that much. Besides, most women did not complain at his toned abs and wiry arms. I smirked at him. "Maybe if you play it right the waitress will give you a free drink."

"I knew I should have taken the time to go back and find a shirt instead."

"You're fine."

The waitress came over to take our orders. She was young, very pretty, probably a high school student, and currently very focused on her newest male customer. "What can I get for you today?"

He frowned glaring down at the menu. "Agh. You go first. I forgot what the thing was called."

The waitress glanced in my direction briefly before repeating her question, but her eyes kept traveling back to him.

Grabbing his and my menu I handed them to the waitress. "I'll just have a black coffee and he would like a raspberry mocha."

"That's the one!" He grinned. "Good thing you always remember."

The waitress hovered a moment longer than needed before exiting to the counter. I didn't even bother teasing him about her. He didn't notice women flirting with him anymore. It wasn't that he was full of himself about it; he just didn't care. The few times I had brought it up he would look at the woman for barely a second and shrug saying she seemed boring.

"So anything new?" He asked.

"A bruise. Her left cheek. And a decent bump on her head."

"What did they say?"

"That their dog ran into her."

"They have a dog?"

"No."

He frowned. "That's so stupid."

I sighed. "I know. I hate working there sometimes. I just want to take them all away somewhere safe."

"Do it."

I laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"Natsu! It's completely illegal! Kidnapping in fact."

He smirked. "We could be renegades together." He said cajolingly.

"Great. What I've always wanted."

"No dissing till you tried it."

"I'll pass."

After a moment I noticed a bandage wrapped around his upper arm.

"What happened today?" I asked quietly.

"Training." He grunted. "Messed up, she showed me the right way."

"With a knife?!"

"Shh." He made a calm down gesture. "Its ok. I didn't even feel it. It was just messy so we got it taken care of."

"Did she learn about…?"

"No of course not. I wouldn't be here if she had." He chuckled. "She still thinks its all technical and I'm just a pyromaniac."

"You _are_ a pyromaniac." I rolled my eyes.

He shrugged with a smirk. "Well nobody's perfect."

* * *

The rest of the day past too fast. Somehow, the relaxing evening then dinner flew by. A full night of rest seemed like nothing. And I found myself back at work feeling almost as if I had never left. I sat on the floor with one of the older three year olds, Isabelle, who was doing a puzzle by herself like it was nothing. When the door opened I stood up ready to greet the parent who was dropping off their child for the day. It was the twins. And their dad.

The moment they saw me the twins collided into my legs each clinging to one. "Miss Lucy! Good morning!" They greeted like every morning.

"Morning you two!" I looked down at them and noticed something new.

River had a huge cut really close to her eye.

"Oh what happened?" I looked up at the twins' father but he just shrugged.

"Must've been rough housin' or somethin'." Then he walked off.

Stone was frowning at his sister's face. "Daddy hit River again."

River was still hugging my leg and remained quiet.

Holding back my anger I forced a smile and patted their heads. "Hey guys, want to go play puzzles with Izzy?"

"Yeah!" They ran over to their playmate and forgot the dark mood from a second ago.

When the head teacher showed up I told her what happened with the twins and what Stone had said about River being hit again.

"Alright. I'll go talk to the Director about it. I can't believe this happened again."

The next day, River didn't come to school. When I tried to ask their father he just said she was having a sick day. And even though it was against policy I asked Stone where River was.

"River got hurt for being a snitch." Stone got serious again. "Miss Lucy? What's a snitch?"

"A snitch is like a tattle-tale."

"Oh." Stone's blue eyes began to water up. "Miss Lucy? River didn't snitch. I snitch to you!"

I picked up the small boy in my arms and sat him in my lap rocking him gently. "Its ok Stone. You didn't know. Never be afraid to tell the truth. Always tell the truth."

"But! But River got hurt because of my snitch!" He sobbed.

I shook my head. This boy was too young to understand this stuff. But he somehow did.

"It's going to be ok Stone." I hugged him close.

"But he hurt her again!"

"I know honey." The pain and anger in my heart raged with every sob.

"I am going to make it better." I whispered. "I promise."

"Really?" He sniffed looking up at me.

"Yeah." I gave him a soft smile. "Its our secret ok?"

He offered her his tiny pinkie. Something I had taught him last week. "Pinkie promise."

* * *

River was back the next day, but the moment she walked in holding her brother's hand I could tell something was wrong. River didn't smile to greet me, she wasn't talking away with Stone like she usually did, and so fast sometimes it sounded like they had their own language. She just stood there. Along with the cut on her eye she had the bruise on her cheek and it now went all the up her face and into a black eye. Something inside me snapped. I looked over at the father who was already walking away.

"There is a circus in town and I have a few extra tickets, do you mind if I take these two off your hands for the night? I think they would love it."

He shrugged. "Sure whatever. Your in charge of gettin' em' home then."

"It'll save you the trip." I forced a smile.

"Sure will." Then he strolled away.

Not sure what I was doing I pulled the twins to me closely. "Hey you two, ready for some fun?"

"Yeah!" Stone cheered.

River nodded silently.

* * *

No one thought it was odd that River and Stone left with me. Many times in the past they left with me because their parents had forgotten to come pick them up. Now we were pulling into a dirt parking lot near a large red, black, and white striped tent. Holding River on my hip, I held Stone's hand, and led them to a trailer behind the main tent.

"Where are we Miss Lucy?" Stone asked in a whisper.

"Honey, just call me Lucy outside of school. Its ok. I am going to introduce you to my friend. He's going to be in the show we are going to see."

"Is he a clown?"

"Yes." I muttered. "But that's not what he does. You'll see!"

I knocked on the door.

"I'll be there before they need me!" He shouted from the door.

"Natsu!" I snapped. "Its me."

"Luce?" He opened the door. When he saw us his eyes went wide and then a huge smile grew on his face. "Kids? Twins? Oh geez. You did it. Gosh their actually really cute." His eyes narrowed in on the small girl who was hiding in my shoulder. "So this must be River."

I nudged River lightly. "Say hi River."

River looked over at him and gave a small wave.

"Well aren't you beautiful?" He grinned. "But you got a little something… I got just the stuff." He snapped his fingers. "Come on in. It's a bit messy, but – oh well you'll live."

I led Stone inside and set River down on the small space that was available on his table. Natsu opened a few cupboards before finding a jar of a milky white substance he opened it and showed it to River.

"Smell it."

She gave him a mistrusting look.

"I'll smell it." Stone volunteered.

Natsu gave a smirk and held it down so the boy could smell it. Stone frowned and sniffed carefully at the jar. After a second he broke out in a smile.

"It smells like cookies!"

"It's got vanilla in it. It used to smell so awful that my eyes would water. I've got a sensitive sniffer." He turned back to River. "But this lovely concoction heals nasties like you've got there."

Gently as if he were finger painting on rice paper he applied the cream to her cuts and bruises. Stone watched with eagle eyes as the stranger helped his sister. I looked at the jar trying to find a label of some sort.

"Where did you get this? It looks homemade."

"It is. From _her_. She doesn't like marks on her performers. Doesn't make her look good." He muttered.

I looked at his arm where he had days ago been bandaged tightly, there was not even a red spot to show where the cut had been. As I looked at River I saw the swelling was already going down.

"You guys like comic books? They're really cool."

He lifted River from the table and set her among a mess of blankets and comics on his bed. Stone quickly clambered over and began to go through the pictures with her. Natsu made sure the door to his trailer was closed and pulled me away from where the kids were sitting.

"So what's your game plan here?" He whispered.

"I don't have one." I admitted trying not to sound as anxious as I felt. "They just came in this morning and River looked like that and I just couldn't… I couldn't let make them go back. But I have no plan. It's completely illegal. I am probably only making things worse. But we've tried talking to the authorities and they haven't charged them for anything. Their parents are awful, but good liars when need to be."

Natsu crossed his arms frowning at the floor. "Well if you go through with it you can't go back to work. Or home. I guess you guys could stay here. None of your co-workers know me. I know the place is small… but it's pretty well hidden."

There was a slam on the door. "Five minutes Natsu!" A deep voice shouted.

He rolled his eyes. "Except from them. But they won't say anything. Most of these people don't want to be caught by the police anymore than you do."

"Thanks Natsu… maybe just for the night."

He gave a wide grin. "Alright kids! Ready to see a fire breather at work?"

Their eyes grew huge.

"How do you breathe fire?" Stone asked.

"If I told you that would ruin the show!" He mock scolded. "You guys get to your seats and be prepared to be amazed." He gave another brilliant smile before vanishing out the door.

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	2. The Circus

I gathered the twins and led them to the main tent. I had been to this performance many times before and knew the best place to sit to get a good view of Natsu's performance.

A spotlight blared suddenly allowing the audience to see the Ringmaster. She was a tall elegant woman with long scarlet hair. The coat she wore glittered gold and black its tails reaching down to her calves. Knee high boots and a matching top hat completed her look. A smile that I recognized from Natsu as an 'entertainer's smile' was plastered on her face.

"Welcome one and all to our Cirque d'Or!" The Ringmaster began juggling knives. "I am the Ringmaster here, and let me introduce you to my talented family!"

Several more spotlights flipped on revealing the rest of the Ringmasters 'family'. High above the audience a man and woman began a trapeze act; just below them a young girl with long blue hair was balancing across a tight rope doing a graceful dance. On the ground an extremely muscled man was lifting ridiculously large weights as a woman with a whip kept three sunset colored tigers in check as they balanced on small podiums. And finally Natsu came out fire blazing from his mouth. He ran toward the tiger area flipping over one of the passing cats and set a large ring on fire with the flames coming from his mouth.

"Wow…" Stone whispered. "How does he do that?"

"It's a secret." I whispered.

"But he has fire coming out his mouth!"

"Yeah. Sure looks like that doesn't it?"

"Is it a trick?"

"You'll have to ask him later."

"I like the kitties." River whispered.

I was so relieved to finally hear her speak up. "Those are big kitties huh?"

She nodded.

"They're called tigers."

"I like tigers."

"They are very pretty." I agreed with her.

The show was spectacular as always. Everything was perfectly performed and timed. I couldn't help watching the Ringmaster's graceful act on occasion. I've never met her personally, but Natsu had told me plenty about her. She was the reason for many of the injuries that he had obtained over the years. But she was also the one who had agreed to take him in off the streets when no one else would. Of course that was before I had met him. Not that my father likely would have taken him in. He was the classic storybook orphan on the street, stealing for food, in trouble with the local police. And ended up in the circus.

Afterward I took the kids out back to Natsu's trailer. They never even questioned the fact that I was tucking them into a bed that belonged to a person they just met. They smiled tiredly at me as I said goodnight and turned off the overhead light. Quietly I sat at the table at the front of the trailer hoping the small lamp didn't keep the kids awake. A few minutes after I heard them start snoring the door to the trailer opened and Natsu stepped in.

"Kids asleep?" He whispered.

I nodded. He always looked a mess after a performance. Soot covered his arms and face, ash made his pink hair look almost silver. His grin remained despite how worn out his eyes showed he was. He practically tore off his black and gold vest and dumped it in the sink. I knew he wasn't trying to show off, his brain didn't work like that. I was well aware that he was thinking that his vest was drenched in sweat, and he didn't want to sit in it along with the trailer being stuffy. To prove my point he opened the sunroof so that the night air could come in before collapsing on the other side of the table. His eyes searched the back of the trailer till they locked on to the two lumps under his ragged comforter.

"So you really doing this?" He asked meeting my eyes.

I shrugged. "I guess. I mean this isn't the first time they've spent the night with me. I have volunteered to babysit them before. And their parents forget to pick them up a lot anyway. Honestly if I took them with me to work tomorrow, their parents would probably not even notice that anything was out of the ordinary - I just can't stand – they hurt them! I mean you saw River!"

Natsu waited patiently as I finally took a deep breath and calmed myself. "Do you know what you are getting yourself in to if you take them? What they are going to have to go through?"

"Is it worse than being forgotten by the people who are supposed to love them most? And when they _are_ remembered they are hurt so bad they bleed."

"Living on the run is hard too though. Stealing is a bad enough crime that the police would chase you down for, but kidnapping is huge. Not only do you have your face to hide for years to come, you have their faces to hide."

"You speak like it's from experience." I grunted.

He gave me a hard stare. I wanted to smack my forehead on the table. Of course he knew. He was a kid on the run his whole childhood.

"Listen. You helped me a lot when I needed it most, and I will support any decision you make. I just want to be sure you've thoroughly thought out every option before you just jump the gun."

Sighing I dropped my head to the table. "Your right. I'll take them back tomorrow."

"Good." He stood from the table stretching his muscular arms. "You guys can just stay here for the night. This table folds out into a bed. Or at least so they told me. I'm going to go get a shower."

He quickly switched the table into a bed before slipping out the creaky door. Inside a sheet had been folded so tightly for so long when I tried to open it the creases refused to flatten. But it was better than nothing. I folded my arm under my head listening to the sound of the circus settling. Animals were noisily getting ready to rest for the night. Props from the show were being taken down and locked up in trailers further down the lot. Even closer than that I could hear the soothing soft snores from the twins. Before I finally dozed off I couldn't help thinking how ironic it was that _Natsu_ was telling me to think before I act. _He_ was the king of impulsiveness. Usually I was telling him to slow down. What was I getting myself into?

* * *

As stealthily as possible he snuck his way down to the creek. If the Ringmaster knew he was down here she would flay him. She thought the river was too dirty for her performers to bathe in. Digging in his bundle he pulled out a bar of soap before jumping in with a loud splash. From this spot he could still see the door to his trailer.

"Lucy is crazy." He muttered. "Kidnapping kids… even if it's for good reasons."

He scrubbed the soap into a thick lather trying to get the soot off of his skin. "Those kids are pretty cute though."

"Cute kids? They yours?"

Natsu spun around to find a fellow performer just a little ways down the creek, partially hidden behind some tall reeds and grass.

"Cana?" He hissed and hid deeper in the grass.

"How you doin' Fire-Breather?" He couldn't see her face, but he could hear the smirk.

"I was fine till a moment ago." He growled.

"Nonsense. We all need a little more privacy than that bath house provides."

"Then why don't you leave me be?"

"I said a little more privacy, not that I wanted to be alone."

"Get out."

"What was that about cute kids?"

Natsu sighed. She was relentless. "My friend brought her kids with her to the performance tonight."

"Ah. Lucy. The teacher."

Now he leaned back to catch her eye. "How do you know her?"

"I noticed that she was coming to a lot of our shows. And that she sat in the same spot each time, the ideal spot to watch your act by the way. _And_ that she always waited around to talk to you afterward."

"Freaking stalker." He muttered dunking his head under the water to rinse off.

"And I spoke to her after a performance once."

He came up spluttering. "What? You leave her alone Cana."

"I won't tell Ringmaster. She was a nice lady. So those kids, you said their hers, are they yours too?"

He dunked his head under the water once more before answering. "No. They are not mine. Luce and I aren't… like _that_. She's just been a good friend for a long time."

"That sounds like a good beginning for mooooooore." She sing-songed.

"You're ridiculous. Besides you know as well as I do that us circus-folk don't do as well in the dating department."

"Speak for yourself. I do just fine."

He refrained from commenting. The fact that they didn't do well in the dating department was a joke. They weren't celebrities, but there were crazy people out there who would love to hook up with the 'circus freaks'. More than once he had used Lucy as an excuse to avoid some crazy fan girls who wanted a night with 'The Fire-Breather'. Cana was their tiger tamer; naturally she got a lot of admirers.

"I'm going to turn in for the night. See ya tomorrow."

"Ringmaster's changing the acts starting tomorrow. She said she has a new routine for you. Yours is getting predictable." Cana poked her head around the grass. "That's what she said anyway. Personally I think your act is still spectacular. I never see you drink anything. When are you going to tell me how it works?"

"Good night Cana. Thanks for the heads up." He muttered climbing out and quickly dressing himself.

That crazy woman was changing his act again? This was the third time this month! No one else had to change as often as he did, and quite frankly his act isn't the most exciting one in the tent. Fire was his life, but it wasn't that terribly supernatural. Unlike Cana who stood next to tigers like they were house cats, or Bisca and Alzack and their trapeze act. Flying around like they were birds. And Elfman lifting ridiculous amounts of weight. When all of that is happening, plus more exciting acts, who cares about the one man running around like an idiot with fire coming out of his mouth?

She did. That devil woman. She was just pissed because she still didn't know exactly how his fire-breathing trick worked. He always managed to pull off all the crazy stunts she wanted him to do and it irritated her that she couldn't find his fault. He had plenty of shortcomings, but none of them applied to him fulfilling his duty to the performance. So she would continue to push and push him till she figured out what his secret was.

Back inside his trailer he heard the rhythmic breathing of his sleeping guests. As silently as possible he walked over to check on the twins. They were curled up together holding hands, their foreheads almost touching. It was something out of a picture. With the exception of River's bruised face. Lucy was right; these kids didn't deserve this treatment. Walking over to the makeshift bed he saw his golden haired friend curled up under the thin sheet that had been in the cushions. Technically that sheet was for covering the cushions, but he realized that he had failed to give her a real blanket. From the goose bumps on her arms and the way she kept pulling at the sheet he knew she was cold.

"If you had just stayed awake long enough for me to get back I could have got you a real blanket." He muttered.

From the cupboard above his bed he pulled out an old quit. It used to be Lucy's, she had given it to him as house warming gift when he moved into the trailer. It was huge. Way bigger than a king sized comforter would be, and decorated with fire breathing dragons. Gently as possible he laid it over her, it was so large most of it was still on the floor. He was rewarded with a happy hum from her as she burrowed herself deeper under the quilt.

"Like a cat when it finds the sunny spot." He laughed quietly.

Looking around the room he realized he had forgotten one vital thing. Where in the world was he supposed to sleep? There was plenty of room still on his bed because the twins were so small. But that would just freak them out when they woke up. There was still a small space on the makeshift bed next to Lucy. _Oh what the hell._ He shrugged as he climbed under the quilt. It wasn't the first time they had slept next to each other. When they were kids they would camp out all the time. In actuality she would visit him wherever he happened to be sleeping that night since he was always on the move as a kid. But her parents thought she was at a friend's house. Besides, the trailer didn't have heating, so she would need the body heat. He knew how easily she got cold.

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	3. Choices

I woke up temporarily confused. I was really comfortable. So I wasn't on my couch. And why was it _so_ warm in here? I never turned the heat up because it got expensive fast. The fact that I was comfortable meant that I wasn't in my crappy apartment. What was that weight on my stomach? Finally bothering to open my eyes and look around I recalled that I spent the night in Natsu's trailer. And for some reason he was using my stomach as a pillow and hugging my waist like I was some teddy bear. The quilt I had made for him was wrapped around us like a cocoon.

No wonder it was so warm. This "Fire-Breather" was like a furnace. Though he looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to wake him. This was just like when we were kids. We always had separate sleeping bags, but when I woke up he would have either snuck into mine, or pushed his closer so that he could hug me as if I was his security blanket.

"Miss Lucy…?"

Uh oh. The twins were waking up. I patted Natsu's lion's mane-like morning hair. "Hey I need to get up."

"Nngh. No." He groaned burying his face into the quilt.

"I need to go get the kids." I smirked.

He sprung awake. "We don't have kids." His eyes were surprisingly wide considering how tired he still looked.

Laughing I tossed the quilt over his head. "Stupid. Their mine."

He slowly pulled the quilt down staring at me hard. "You… had kids?" I noticed his eyes looking pointedly at my stomach.

I shook my head. He was always like this when he woke up, like he couldn't remember anything. At first I thought he was messing with me, but now I considered it a mental thing. I don't know what it could be, but he'd had it since we were younger. So maybe it was some sort of disability? It wasn't like he could afford the doctor bill to have it checked out, and if it had been going on this long it wasn't necessarily life threatening. Besides it didn't really bother him and only lasted a few minutes so who really cared?

He was pulling at his pink hair. "You had kids? With who?"

"Natsu." I mussed his hair. Despite the fact he was always covered in soot and char, his hair was always so soft. He looked at me with worried eyes. "They are my kids because I am their teacher. They're not mine in _that_ way."

He stared at the twins who were stretching as they woke up. "Oh. Yeah. River and Stone." He grunted and flopped back down on the bed. "Who names their kids River and Stone?"

"What kind of name is Natsu?"

"What kind of name is Lucy?"

"A normal one."

He buried his head under the quilt. "Go take care of _your_ kids."

"We have to go. Since I'm being good now." I hated the idea of sending them back. But it was the right thing to do. Besides, who was I to separate kids from their parents? I knew my arguments were just to make me feel better. But it wasn't working.

"Good girl Lucy. That sounds about right." He yawned.

"Shut up." I sighed helping the kids into their shoes and fixing their hair.

Giving one more large stretch on the bed Natsu bounced to his feet. "Alright. So when do I get to see you all again?"

"Probably later." Stone shrugged.

"Really?" Natsu smirked.

"That's a term he's recently picked up. Don't take it seriously." Lucy informed him as she applied a little more of Natsu's special remedy to the girl's face. It already looked a lot better.

"I like Mr. Natsu." Stone grumbled.

"Whoa. Did you hear that? _Mr._ Natsu." Natsu was beaming.

"They call anyone who is the size of an adult Mr. or Mrs. It doesn't matter if you are actually an adult or not."

"Ouch Luce. Way to kill it."

"Can we visit Mr. Natsu again soon?" River asked quietly.

"Sure. But right now we have to get to school guys. Say goodbye and let's go."

"Bye Mr. Natsu!" They waved as they headed out the door.

"See ya kidos! I'll talk to you later Luce!"

* * *

No one said anything about Lucy walking in with the twins. Their parents hadn't called to make sure they were at school. The day passed normally and when it came time for the kids to all go home Lucy waited with the twins like she always did. Unsurprisingly they didn't come. She tried calling both of their cell numbers and their landline, but to no avail. Finally she locked up the building and took the kids home with her. It was not their first time coming over and they made themselves comfortable at the small table. Stone had found a box of crayons and coloring books that Lucy kept in a drawer for them and they sat there contently while Lucy scrounged up some food for the three of them.

The door suddenly flew open. "Hey Luce I'm going to use your shower ok?"

Lucy suppressed a sigh as her friend barged in. It had been a long time since he had broken into her place, but he was to do it frequently enough that it still didn't surprise her. However the kids jumped out of their seats in surprise when the pink haired man just appeared in the doorway.

"Oh look at that! You have those kids still." Natsu grinned coming over to look at what they were drawing.

"Mr. Natsu! Why are you so gross?" Stone asked.

Natsu looked down at himself as if he had forgotten that he was covered in a thick layer of soot. Which he probably had. "Right. Shower first. Lucy doesn't like her house dirty." He spun back around and headed for the bathroom.

"Why is he here?" River asked.

"I don't know." Lucy knew the exasperation was in her voice even though she tried to hide it. "He does what he wants."

"Cool." Stone muttered as he got back to his drawing.

A few minutes later a much cleaner Natsu appeared in the kitchen. "Aw man is that a dragon? Sweet! I love those." He plopped himself down in the seat between the twins.

"I read a book about them." Stone said proudly. "It said that knights used to fight them because they were bad."

Natsu frowned slightly. "I don't think they are all bad."

"Why?"

River was watching the conversation with intense eyes.

"Well…" Natsu scratched at his wet hair. "I think that there used to be LOTS of dragons. And that there were some good ones, but also some bad ones. But the bad ones are the only ones that people remember because there tends to be a lot more bad in the world then good."

"So maybe some dragons were good?"

"Yeah I think so." He nodded.

"Is there a lot of good and bad people too? Like Miss Lucy is good but mommy and daddy are bad?" River asked in her quiet voice.

"Uh…" Natsu looked to Lucy for help.

Lucy let her pot simmer on the stove as she sat down at the table to talk with them. "There are lots of people in the world. And no one is all good or all bad. Sometimes a good person makes a bad choice. I make bad choices sometimes."

"Like when you forgot your lunch?" Stone asked seriously.

Natsu stifled a laugh.

"Kind of…" Lucy smiled gently. "But remember sweetie that your parents love you… they just make bad choices sometimes."

"All the time." Stone argued.

"They don't love us." River whispered.

"Now you two…"

"I heard them." River said. "After Stone went to school. Daddy said he didn't know how to get rid of me for the day. Mommy got rid of the puppy because she said she didn't love him. They don't love us."

Stone glared down at his drawing of the dragon.

Lucy held both of their hands. "Either way. I love you both very much. You are very special and important to me. I would be so sad without you two. And I am so lucky I get to see you two everyday. And that we got to have cool sleepovers like tonight. _And_ I made bacon, potato, and cheese soup. Which I know you both love."

"Yeah bacon!" Stone pumped a fist.

River smiled at the thought of one of her favorite meals.

"It will be done soon, why don't you two go watch the TV?"

"TV time!" They shouted and ran for the television set in the other room.

Natsu looked over at Lucy. "Geez that got intense."

"They are smart for their age." Lucy nodded. "Their parents are the worst."

"Now _I_ want to keep them illegally."

"You said I had to be good girl Lucy."

"Well I am not known for good behavior. So it's not beyond me."

Lucy smirked. "Just be glad you don't actually have to meet these people. I don't have nearly as bad of a temper as you do, and I find it hard not to punch them in the throat."

"I would probably tear them to pieces." He growled.

She smacked his shoulder. "Natsu." She hissed getting up to check the soup. "You can't say stuff like that in front of the kids."

"They can't hear me." He pouted. "Besides, you said you wanted to punch them in the throat. That's pretty violent."

"Fair enough." She quickly split the soup four ways. She and Natsu joined the kids out by the TV and watched some cartoon while they ate.

They sat out there till both of the twins fell asleep on Natsu on the couch.

"I have a doctor's appointment in the morning." Lucy told him. "So one of my friends is going to come by and pick up the kids and drop them off at school in the morning."

"I can do it." Natsu volunteered.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah! I'm off until next weekend and the kids seem to like me enough. I'll drop them off tomorrow for you."

"Thanks! That's a huge help. I'll text Levy and let her know that it's taken care of."

* * *

When Lucy got to work the next day there was a police car parked out front and the teachers were lined up with kids outside of the building.

"What happened?" She ran up to her short blue-haired friend, Levy.

"There was some kind of fight among two parents. A custody argument or something. It got violent."

"Wow… is everyone ok?"

"I think so… but they can't find the other guy."

"What? Then shouldn't we take the kids somewhere else?"

"Parents have been asked to come get their kids."

Lucy realized then that the place had become busy with parents pulling in and looking for their children in the lines out front of their school. "I'm going to go find my class." She said walking away.

As she passed a large shrubbery blocking an ugly part of the old building she was suddenly yanked into the branches. One hand covering her mouth, the other on her arm.

"Luce! Its me!" A harsh whisper.

"Natsu?" Lucy shook his hands off of her. "What are you doing here?!"

"Remember what you said yesterday? About me having a temper and all…?"

"Yeah…. Oh god no… You didn't…"

"He took them Lucy! He came and was dragging them out of the building and they were crying saying they didn't want to go and I saw him hit River in the parking lot and I lost my temper and I am really sorry cause now I think I made things worse and I didn't know what to do because they called the cops when I slugged the guy and then when I tried to take the kids people knew he was their dad and so I hid here and waited for you because-"

"Natsu! Shut up!" She clasped her hands around his mouth. "Where are they?"

"He took them in his truck."

"Dammit." She sighed.

"We need to go get them." Natsu insisted.

"We can't… laws say-"

"Screw that! Those kids need us. And we are going to get them. All you have to do is be the get away car. I'll do the rest."

Lucy hesitated. Every fiber of her being wanted to go with Natsu on his insane plan. But the more reasonable part of her that had been grounded into her by her father told her she needed to follow protocols and the laws that were clearly laid out about such things. She should go to the police. She should report her concern for the kids. She… needed to stop overthinking and just go with it.

"Get in the car."

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	4. Is This It?

"So what's the plan here…?" Lucy asked as she parked down the block.

"Plan? What plan?" Natsu glanced at her distractedly as he focused on the house.

"Don't tell me-"

"You are the getaway driver, and I do the rest. That was what I said right?"

"Natsu. You can't just barge in there!"

"Sure I can." He gave her a big grin then jumped out of the car.

"Sometimes I really hate him." She slid down in her seat in case any of the neighbors recognized her. "I do. Really. I hate him."

She watched him charge down the street and kick the door in to the house she had indicated to him. From down the road and inside her car she could hear screams. It took all of her will power to stay in the running car. Not even a full minute passed before she saw the smoke.

"Of course he had to use his fire. He couldn't just grab the kids and leave…"

A moment later there was an explosion in the side of the house leaving a gaping hole, just big enough for a crazy pink-haired young man to jump through with a young girl in his arms and a little boy clinging to his back. He rushed to the car climbing in the passenger seat. As gently as possible he swung Stone from his back to sit by his feet and held River to his chest, one hand protectively keeping her head down.

"Floor it Luce! That guy had a gun!"

She had a few things she wanted to say, but decided they could wait and slammed on the gas pedal. The kids were in shock and remained quiet during the drive. Lucy stopped in front of her apartment.

"Just wait here with the kids. I need to pack a few things real quick. Then we can leave town."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded. His golden haired friend shut the door and ran up the steps. These kids had terrible parents. And there was no way they wanted them back for the right reasons. But he wouldn't put it past them to call the cops and file kidnapping charges because the publicity, sympathetic neighbors, and then the money they could make by suing Lucy and him for taking their kids… They would be sitting pretty if the cops caught them.

Natsu looked down at the kids. River had her face buried in his chest and hands fisted in his shirt. Her thin shoulders were trembling violently. Stone was staring with glazed over eyes at a stain in the rug as he clung to Natsu's leg with a death grip. Instinctively he tightened his grip around River and rested a protective hand on Stone's head. He felt the fire raging inside of him at what these kids were going through. The fire was always there, whether it was playful, determined, or just contently existing, it was there. Now it was different. He hadn't felt it like this before. It was consuming, protective… possessive. These kids were in _his_ care now, and he would do whatever it took to keep them safe and away from their abusive parents.

Lucy quickly slipped back into the driver's seat after tossing two large backpacks and a handful of blankets and pillows into the back seat. She gave him a quick smile and he felt his expression match hers, but he was still distracted by what was happening with his inner flame. Seeing Lucy made it flare up even more.

The blonde had been his friend for years now, and her presence had always had a soothing effect on him. Especially when he had been a reckless teenager. Not that a whole lot had changed since then really… But as of lately she had been coming to him more tired and depressed. Always worried about these kids. There was nothing more he wanted than to cheer her up like she always did for him. His fire wanted to reach out to her and keep her safe and warm. To keep her with him.

Now that they were on the run with these kids she would need him. Lucy was a very independent woman. She would never say she needed him, or rely on him, but he knew that she trusted him. And that's all he needed. For now. The fact was, and he knew she had to be aware of this on some level, that they were now fugitives on the run. They wouldn't be able to stay in towns where they might be recognized. They would have to be so careful from now on.

Lucy told him all the time that he was no good at blending in or being subtle. And he was well aware that she was right. Especially with his pink hair. It took him forever to convince her that it was the color he was born with. Why would he waste the little money he had on dyeing it? But what she forgot was that this had been his life before he joined the circus. He had been too young to be on his own and had been avoiding cops and social services for years before the Circus Master took him in. He felt bad for leaving without telling any of them that he was leaving, but he wasn't that attached to any of them and he wasn't leaving anything behind in his trailer that he would miss… except his quilt from Lucy!

He turned to say something to her and realized that she had parked the car and was outside of his trailer already. She had run inside and was just now coming out with an armful of his stuff. He saw the jar of medicinal cream, his comics, and some clothes. She was about to get back in when he stopped her.

"Uh Luce, could you get my quilt?"

She looked mildly surprised but gave him a smile and nodded before going back to retrieve it. Once it was in the back seat with all their other possessions Lucy pulled out of the dirt drive and they were back on the road. Her car had a compass on the dashboard that informed him they were heading north. He didn't know what was in that direction, or if it was just a random choice.

"You ok?" She asked quietly.

"Of course." He grinned. "Its you that's actually leaving something behind. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I guess. I left my cell phone in my apartment. Those things can be traced right?"

"Probably. And laptops too. I think. If they're connected to the internet."

"Oh. I still have mine. But it's turned off. It should be fine for now." She sounded too calm. "How are they?"

Natsu looked down again and saw that they were starting to doze off having relaxed against him. "They're fine. Sleepy it looks like." He carefully turned in his seat and pushed all their stuff to one side so that there was room for the kids to rest. Lifting them back there he wrapped them in his dragon quilt and watched as they snuggled closer together before drifting off to sleep.

"Aaaand they're out." He smirked.

"That's good. They need to rest. Geez what a day…"

"Well they are going to have to get used to it."

"I know that." She snapped.

For once he wisely chose to remain silent. He knew she was adjusting to the realization of how incredibly different her life was going to be from now on. It was best to let her work it out on her own. Anything he said right now would just upset her.

* * *

Lucy had been driving for eleven hours having a made a few brief stops for gas, and they had said very little to each other still. She had a couple CDs that they had switched between along with the radio. So far they hadn't heard anything about people being on the lookout for kidnappers… but she suspected that they might be out of range of their hometown for it to reach them at this time. Given time though she realized it would branch out to all corners of the country. Depending on how persistent the parents were. And if they could find a way to make money off of this… they would be so tenacious. The most irritating part of it was of course it wasn't for the right reasons.

"Luce."

She glanced at him briefly, not wanting to take her eyes off the night road that her headlights were illuminating. "Yeah?"

"We need to stop for the night."

"We need to keep going. Right now is the best time to travel while the news hasn't reached out this far." Her voice remained calm.

"The kids are exhausted and hungry. You've been driving for nearly twelve hours. You need a break."

"Natsu. I'm not arguing with you. I will get some snacks at the next gas station and then keep going."

"Then let me drive."

"You don't have a license. So no."

"I can drive. I just don't have a birth certificate or whatever to get a license with."

"Natsu…"

"Lucy Heartfilia. This is a safety issue now. You are tired. You need a break. If you get in an accident it won't only affect you, but also the kids."

"And you."

"Obviously."

She debated it for another mile before answering. "Fine. Are you ready to take the wheel?"

"Of course! My night vision is better than yours anyway."

She gave a small giggle. "You don't have night vision." It was something they always argued about as kids.

"Yes I do! You believe everything else about me except my night vision? It's a little offensive."

"You're not offended."

"I totally am. And expect a sincere apology."

"Whatever." She laughed pulling into the next gas station.

After she prepaid inside with cash and got some meal bars for them and the kids he filled the tank and they pulled back onto the night road. She smacked him when he forgot to turn on the headlights.

"Stop pretending you can see in the dark!" She screeched.

"I can too see in the dark!" He snapped turning the lights on anyway.

She crossed her arms and glared out into the darkness till River tapped her shoulder from the back. Turning in her seat she saw that the girl was just handing her the wrappers from their meal bars. As she settled back in her seat she felt a lump in the pocket of her shorts.

"Here." It was a black leather cuff with a silver dragon sewn into it. She helped him put it on. "This is my 'sincere apology'. I found it in the gas station."

"You shouldn't be wasting money on stuff like this." He said as matter of factly as possible. But she saw the gleam in his eyes. "Thanks Luce. I love it." He winked at her before returning his attention to the road.

It was quiet for a long time while they listened to some soft rock album. Something that Lucy had bought for Natsu but since he had no way of playing it, they kept it in her car for when they went on day trips. He was softly singing along, probably not even realizing he was doing it. Lucy found herself humming the melodies. The kids were already back asleep. They looked so at peace. It was almost painful for Lucy to think that this is what it took to make them finally feel safe.

"Is this our life now? Being on the road for hours at a time every day. Eating gas station food. Sleeping in the car? Is this it?" Her voice was practically a whisper. Quite honestly she didn't think he would hear her over the music, but he had always had exceptional hearing.

"Just for a little while." His voice was soothing. "Eventually we will find somewhere where we can live safely. Maybe we will have to leave that place after awhile. But it's really not that hard Luce. As long as we're careful we'll be fine."

"Promise?" She sighed settling into her seat.

"Promise." He looked over and saw she was already half-asleep. "I'd do anything to keep you three safe Lucy."

* * *

 _A/N: I realize that in the third chapter I switched from Lucy's point of view to a third person point of view. I do plan to eventually go back and fix this. I apologize for the inconsistency. My Muse has decided that this is the best way to tell the story. So that's how it will be._

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	5. Mountain Living

They had been on the road for a week. Lucy drove during the day and slept at night while Natsu drove. The kids were saints in her eyes. They only really got to get out and move around when they stopped for meals. This was still just gas station snacks or truck rest stops. But it gave them a chance to run around and get some feeling back in their legs before they were crammed back into the car again. What really concerned her was that she didn't think Natsu was sleeping. He didn't act tired, or even look it. But he was awake all day while she drove entertaining her or the kids, usually all three at once, then he took over and drove all through the night letting Lucy sleep as long as she wanted.

She watched him drive now, one arm resting on top of the steering wheel, the other on the windowsill. Sharp green eyes watched the road occasionally flicking to the rearview mirror. It took her a moment to realize that he wasn't checking behind the car, but the kids who were sound asleep in the back seat. He told her to sleep over an hour ago, but she wasn't tired just yet. What was going on in that pyro's head? It wasn't that she had believed him to be stupid, but he had never been so _serious_ for such a long period of time for as long as she had known him.

"Hey Luce…"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking it's about time we find somewhere to land this ship."

She frowned. There was nothing she'd love more than to stop this incessant driving. But she was afraid the second they got comfortable they would be recognized.

"I have an idea… and you are free to veto it. I'm sure you will. But I think at this point it would be the best option."

"What is it?"

"What if we lived in the mountains?"

She thought about it. The mountain range they were currently in was very secluded. If they just hiked up somewhere long enough they would be far away from other people. It could work… "What about a roof for our heads?"

"We can make one."

"That sounds like a lot of work… not that I'm opposed. But if it starts to rain the kids could get sick getting all wet."

"We'll make it work. It will be ok. Are you in?"

She looked back the peaceful forms in the back seat. They deserved somewhere to finally be able to stretch their legs. "Yeah. Lets do it."

* * *

It had been a lot of work, and it wasn't even finished yet. But Natsu had made a small cabin of sorts for them near the top of one the mountains. They were surrounded by a thick forest, not too far away was a steady creek that traveled down the mountain that even had fish in it. The cabin didn't leak. And it took Lucy and River awhile to adjust to having to go outside and 'find a bush' instead of having indoor plumbing. Having thought ahead Lucy had brought plenty of canned goods, but Natsu was quick to go out and hunt and fish. He showed Stone and River what were good plants and berries to eat, and which ones were poisonous.

One morning Lucy woke up and found that Natsu had raided an old hunting cabin a couple miles away. He had found a large washtub, more canned food, more blankets and pillows, some dishes, and even a heavy winter jacket that he claimed would fit Lucy perfectly. The twins thought that their new home was the best place in the world. They were more than happy to help Lucy tidy the cabin, go find fresh food that Natsu deemed edible, or even just go exploring as long as they could still see the cabin. Everyday Lucy worked hard on the cabin. When Natsu had come up with the idea to build a cabin he had gone to a town to buy the correct supplies. Of course they were good on wood. He would just use his 'fire trick' to burn right through the trunk of a tree and then proceed to make it into the lumber they needed.

Once he was confident that Lucy could manage on her own he left her to do the easier parts. He would go out hunting or fishing and come back in the evening to help her with the heavy lifting parts she would get stuck at. Natsu didn't want to mention it to his blonde haired friend but when he went out he was also checking to see what animals lived around them. He had spotted two black bears so far and a couple of mountain lions. Of course there were smaller animals too that posed no threat beyond maybe being a nuisance.

At night he watched as Lucy tucked the kids into their nest like bed of blankets and quilts. And even though he had already done it, she would go around and double check the windows and door to be sure they were securely locked for the night. Sometimes she would leave the window near her makeshift bed open for a while and gaze out at the stars. He even heard her talking to them on the occasion like they were her old friends. Only after she had fallen asleep, and he could hear the soft snores of the twins did he fall asleep.

They had no way of telling how many days had passed since they began this life. But when autumn came and the leaves started dropping from the trees Lucy realized they had been gone for a long time. It had been spring when the day they had kidnapped the kids. Summer had completely passed them by…

* * *

Natsu noticed the change in his friend's behavior. She seemed depressed, she was much quieter, and sent the kids to play in the woods more and more rather than try to get them to help her with the cabin. Finally one night after the kids were sound asleep and Lucy was staring out at her stars again he came and sat on her bed.

"What's up Luce?"

"Hmm? Nothing. Just looking." She said quietly so as not to wake up the kids.

"Not that. Why are you sad?"

She considered arguing, but she knew that there was no use in lying to him at this point in their lives. "Its fall…"

"And?" His head tilted to the side in confusion.

"And the kids should be going back to school soon." Lucy sighed sitting up. A slight shiver made her use her blanket as a shawl.

"You can teach them still." Natsu insisted.

"With what? A stick and dirt?" She took a deep breath. But her eyes still filled with unshed tears. Quickly pushing past Natsu she went outside in hopes that the cool air would clear her head.

Natsu was behind her in an instant as she began sobbing. Turning she buried her face into his warm chest and cried till her voice was hoarse. The Fire Breather stood there holding her in his arms tightly and patiently waited till she was done. After she had managed to calm herself again she looked up at him taking a small step back.

"Natsu… are we crazy?" She whispered.

"Probably." He smirked.

"What kind of stupid idea is this? Kidnapping children from their homes and living in the woods like this? What sane person does this? We are destroying any chance at normal lives for them! We are criminals! We can't go home! I am not a mom! I can't give those kids what they need! What were we thinking? What was _I_ thinking?! This can only end badly for all of us! And we dragged those two innocent kids into this! I can't believe we did this… I can't believe what we've done… I wish…"

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you wish?"

Lucy sniffled. "I wish…" But she couldn't finish her sentence. What was it she wished for?

"You wish that those kids could go back to their parents who abused them? No you don't. You wish that their parents never abused them to begin with and were loving people? You have no control over that. You wish that you had handled the situation differently? It's too late for that."

Lucy cringed and looked at the ground, tears still running down her face. Sighing Natsu placed a hand on her soft hair, and rested his forehead on hers. Closing his eyes he wished that he could make her feel better. That he could make all her sadness disappear. He wished a lot of things. And so did she. But…

"Wishing will get us no where." Natsu said quietly. "We can wish on every star in the galaxy, and it will never be enough. We can't change the past just like we can't change people who refuse to be helped. All we can do is work hard to make things turn out the best way possible. All we can do is look out for each other and take care of those hearts that we have touched." He heard her breathing begin to even out and he gave a small smile. She was listening.

"You want those kids to have normal lives? What is normal but another way of saying ordinary? Make these kids extraordinary. You want them to have an education? You teach them till there is nothing else you can teach them. You are not a mom, but those kids don't want their mom. They want you, and you are doing wonderful with them. This is our home now. You don't like it? We'll find a new one. The world is our backyard. We'll make whatever we want out of it. Who cares if someone calls you a criminal? You know what you did saved those kids lives. And they will forever thank you for it. What were you thinking? I don't know. But I do know that you saved them, just like you saved me all those years ago. We owe you our lives Lucy. You have worked so hard, and still do every day.

I know life was never easy for you growing up, and it still hasn't gotten much better. But one night you will look up at those stars you love so much and you will realize something amazing."

He paused for a moment.

"What's that?" Her voice was whisper on the wind.

"That you don't have a single wish. One night you will look at those stars and just see their beauty, not all the wishes they can't grant. One day you will wake up and life will be amazing. Maybe not perfect, because nothing is. But you will be happy. I promise Lucy."

There was a long moment of silence before he felt her soft hand delicately touch his cheek. Opening his eyes he saw her brown eyes tinged red from tears looking at him gratefully. "Natsu. Thank you so much… I could never have made it this far without you… If I didn't have you…"

He pulled her into a tight hug. "Forget that thought. You do have me. And Stone. And River. And we will all work hard to make this crazy life of ours work."

"Thanks Natsu."

"Sure." He gave one of his large smiles that showed all of his teeth, including his abnormally sharp canines. "Now lets get some sleep."

* * *

The next morning when Lucy woke up Natsu was already gone. But there was a cardboard box at their table with a note.

 _ **Not exactly a school. But it was the best I could find. Get those little minds fired up!**_

Inside the box was school text books, plain paper, crayons, pencils, rulers, flash cards, and a few used books such as _Tom Sawyer,_ _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Grimm's Fairy Tales,_ and a ragged looking book called _The Dragon's Hearth._ She felt like she could cry again. Most the time she wanted to smack Natsu, but he had proven to be more than amazing recently. As she remembered his words last night she felt her resolve form. This was it. She could do it. She had no idea where Natsu had found these things, but she would make the best use of them she could.

"River! Stone! Come here real quick!"

The twins ran in to the cabin grass stains already on their knees. "Yes, Miss Lucy?" They chorused, giant grins on their faces.

"We are going to start school today. And if you do really good, I'll make you a special dessert."

They cheered and ran to the table to help her unload the new school supplies.

Things really did get better from there. Natsu sometimes stuck around the cabin to help the kids with school, though Lucy honestly felt like she was just teaching a third child most the time. Though the Fire Breather wanted Lucy to make them all clothes from animal skins and be like real 'mountain people' she insisted on at least having real clothing.

They had hidden her car at the bottom of the mountain. It was a full day hike just to get to it, so it didn't get used that often. But when she decided the kids were outgrowing their clothes, or just seriously needed new ones she made the trip and drove to a town that was over and hour away to do some shopping. Despite Natsu insisting that he wanted to only live off things from the mountain he seemed grateful when Lucy provided him with new clothes.

* * *

When winter came so did the snow. It was a thick quilt of pure white that covered their mountain. At first the kids were thrilled to play in the cold fluff. But then Lucy quickly realized the many problems winter would bring them. They were going to freeze. Their cabin was amazing in the summer months, but it was not so ready for winter. She had feared that they would starve, but Natsu insisted that there were plenty of deer still around, and some wolves. For bathing they had to fill the washtub with snow and have Natsu make a fire to heat the water for them.

Lucy had woken up more than once in the morning on especially cold nights to find that Natsu had pushed his and her bed together and tucked the kids between them, piled a bunch of blankets and then became their personal heater. As the winter nights became colder he didn't even bother to wait till everyone fell asleep before he just made it a permanent thing. A part of Lucy wanted to complain about personal space, but the kids loved their 'sleepovers'. And they never once got cold.

The wind was howling especially loud outside tonight. The kids and Natsu were sound asleep, but Lucy remained restless. Rolling on her side she rested her head on her hand and looked at the people around her. The twins were curled together, hands clasped as always. Natsu was sprawled out, one arm hanging out of the covers, a line of drool leading all the way to his pillow; his pink hair was messier than ever.

A sudden howl caught her attention outside. _The wolves must be hunting_ … She shuddered glad that their door was securely fastened. Then a new sound caught her attention. It was something crying helplessly. It sounded like a baby.

 _Out in this weather way out here? Not possible…_ The crying grew more desperate and the wolves' howls grew hungrier.

Suppressing a sigh Lucy careful made her way out of the covers and pulled on the snow gear that Natsu had 'acquired' from somewhere. It was probably nothing. But if there was someone crying she couldn't live with herself if she left him or her to the wolves. Besides the fact it would be traumatizing to the twins if they found a human corpse. As gently and swiftly as possible she slipped through the door into the frigid night air. She only walked for about five minutes before she found the source of the crying. A green blanket was bundled around something squirming by a tree. Hurrying toward the blanket Lucy swept it up into her arms.

"Hush… its ok. I got you." She soothed. Looking around she tried to figure out how it was even possible for it to be up here. "How in the world…?"

A snarl behind her made her nearly jump out of her skin. Standing there were three large white wolves. The two flanking the largest one started to circle around her. The lead wolf slowly stalked closer, its deep growls warning her what was coming. The baby in her arms wailed louder.

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	6. He's Pretty Decent With Ice

The wolves' snarls were louder than the whistling of the wind in Lucy's ears. Glancing quickly up the tree she was next to, she debated whether or not she could climb it faster than the wolves could get at her. Maybe she could if it was just her, but not with one hand occupied by the bundle in her arms. Of course trying was better than just standing there and dying. She leapt for the lowest branch, but at the same moment the pack leader attacked. The large wolf's teeth dug into her calf and dragged her back down into the snow. Every part of her wanted to be strong and fight off the wolf descending on her, but instead a scream broke out. She curled around the blanket in her arms and prayed it would be quick. The snarls grew louder as they got closer… but then suddenly were cut off by a high-pitched whine and a deep beastly growl.

Looking up Lucy was shocked to see Natsu standing above her protectively. His eyes were focused on the three wolves that were getting back on their paws. The most amazing thing however were Natsu's hands that were covered with flames. Lucy had seen him do this trick before, and still didn't understand how he managed it. But she knew that Natsu the Fire Breather wasn't just a circus performer. He actually had the ability to _create_ fire. Neither of them knew why, and it was a secret only they shared.

The wolves were hesitant of the newcomer, their eyes mesmerized by the sudden flames. Natsu gave a roar and charged the animals. Deciding that the newcomer was stronger they took off disappearing into the woods. Lucy wanted to thank Natsu, but was distracted by the sudden cry coming from the blanket. Gently rocking it she hushed it soothingly.

Natsu took several deep breaths to calm himself before extinguishing the fire lapping around his hands. The smell of blood caught his attention. Turning back to Lucy he saw her leg was shredded. Crimson liquid was thickly pooling in the snow around her leg. Glancing at her face he saw that she seemed oblivious to her leg and was busy holding… was that a baby?!

"What you got Luce?" He tried to keep his tone calm, but the smell of her blood was just aggravating the fire in him all the more.

"I found him. He was all by himself out here. Isn't that weird?"

Natsu sighed. "Is that why you went into the woods alone in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't let the wolves get him!"

"They got you instead!" He snapped bending down to tie an extra scarf he had brought around the gushing wound. "And I don't have anything to clean this with except water. It could get infected, have rabies… we're going to have to take you to town."

"We can't!"

"Lucy! This is bad! If this gets infected I don't know what to do! And considering it had wolf saliva in it I am going to assume it is going to be infected!"

Lucy frowned at her leg. What could they do? She had taken a CPR class for working at the school, but it didn't cover anything like this. Now that the initial adrenaline rush was settling the pain was becoming more prominent.

"Use your fire." She said quietly.

His eyes went wide. "What?"

"Use your fire to cauterize it." Lucy whimpered with pain. "It will close the wound, and kill any chance of infection."

Hesitantly Natsu reached out toward her bleeding leg. "Luce… this is a really big one… if you just go to town they can probably stitch you up real nice. But if I use my fire… it will leave a nasty scar."

"I don't care. We can't leave the twins here alone, I can't make it to town without you, and we can't bring them to town on the chance they'll get recognized! This is the _only_ choice we have."

"There is always more than one choice." Natsu growled. "Lucy I've never cauterized a wound. I could end up hurting you more than helping you."

"Just try… please Natsu? If it doesn't work then we will somehow make it to town."

He looked over her leg again. "Promise?"

She nodded.

"This is going to hurt." He untied the soaked scarf from her leg.

"It hurts now!"

"Oh right…"

She watched as his hand caught fire again. Closing his eyes he concentrated on all his fire focusing to his index finger. Glancing back at Lucy he saw that she had shoved part of her scarf in her mouth so that she had something to bite other than her tongue and muffle her scream. With resolute focus he pressed his finger to her leg beginning at one end of the wound and steadily made his way across. He did his best to ignore her cries knowing that the pain was temporary. Once he had finished he looked at the swollen red flesh. It looked like a severe burn now, but at least it wouldn't be bleeding or get infected. Looking up at Lucy he saw she was panting heavily.

"Thank you Natsu." She whispered before promptly passing out.

"Luce? Lucy!"

"The hell is going on here?"

Natsu turned recognizing the new scent instantly. "Gray!"

Just a few feet away was a young man with thick black hair, a black symbol tattooed on his right pectoral of his very visible chest, and dark eyes trying to figure out what he was seeing. The only articles of clothing Gray had on were a pair of military camouflage pants, and black combat boots. When Gray recognized the pink hair and squinty eyes he groaned.

"How the hell did you end up here?"

"Why don't you have a shirt on? It's snowing!"

"Whose the girl?"

"Shit." Natsu turned back to Lucy. "She was attacked by some wolves. I'll explain the rest later. Can you carry the baby?"

Gray's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Baby?"

"Here." Natsu handed the green bundle to the newcomer.

"You – she is – how in the world did you – this is your kid?" Gray looked at the bundle in his arms.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then let me carry the woman. I don't want to be responsible for a baby."

Natsu glared at him. "She _is_ mine."

Sighing Gray looked down at the green blanket. He pushed away part of it to reveal the face.

"Uh… you said this is baby?"

"Yeah sure."

"It's a cat, man."

"What?" Natsu lifted Lucy and stepped over to look in the blanket. "Why did you make it turn blue?"

"I didn't do that!" Gray snapped. "Why do you have a cat wrapped in a blanket?!"

"I don't know! Lucy said it was a baby!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "That explains it. The only woman you could get to stay with you would have to be insane."

"Shut up Ice Princess!"

"Make me Flame Brain!"

Before their argument could really get going Lucy groaned. "Natsu…"

"We better get her out of the cold." Gray said. "It's supposed to get below zero tonight."

"Come on then."

* * *

When Lucy woke up she was swaddled in four different blankets. As weird as it seemed, she felt warm and was happy to just lay there for a moment more. But with consciousness came pain. Her leg was so sore! It hurt so badly! Slowly the events of the night before came drifting back to her. As she was cringing at the thought of looking at the nasty scar that was going to be on her leg she realized people were talking, and one was a deep voice she didn't know.

"You four are seriously living up here roughing it?"

"Sure! Its not that hard." Natsu's carefree tone.

"But with kids?"

"Its not like we could leave them behind."

"And these kids are yours and Lucy's?"

"Duh. They're not like wild animals that just roam around."

Lucy sat up quickly. _Stupid Natsu always making things sound weirder than they are!_ "Natsu!"

"Luce! Your awake!" He hurried over to where she was lying. "How does the leg feel?"

She opened her mouth to answer but was distracted by the man with wild black hair and dark eyes looming over her friend's shoulder peering at her.

"Uh… who is this?"

Natsu looked confused then glanced over his shoulder. "Oh. That's just Gray."

"Gray Fullbuster." He introduced himself. "I made the ice pack for your leg."

Looking down she noticed for the first time the pack on her leg. It was a plastic bag full of packed snow. "Oh. Thank you." She adjusted herself on her bed. "So what are doing here up the mountain?"

"It's a long story." He smirked. "I'm curious why someone would bring her kids to live up a mountain." Then he glanced down at Natsu as he was adjusting one of Lucy's pillows. "Actually my biggest question is how you got stuck with this idiot."

"Its also a long story." She crossed her arms with a glare. "Oh!" She looked around. "Natsu, where are River and Stone?"

"They are playing with Happy." He pointed to the bundle of blankets in the far corner.

"What?"

"That cat you saved. They named him Happy."

"Cat…?"

"The baby? It was a cat." Natsu chuckled. "You ran out to fight a pack of wolves for a kitten."

Lucy blushed. "Saving a life is still saving a life."

"What if a wolf pup dies now though because its parents didn't bring it meat?" Gray mused. Seeing Lucy's depressed gaze he chuckled. "That kitten isn't big enough for a puppy's snack. Don't worry I'm sure the wolves are fine."

Instead of continuing that conversation she turned back to Natsu. "Why'd they name him Happy?"

"Because Ash–for–Brains here told them he thought it was a cool name." Gray grunted.

"No one asked you Droopy Eyes!"

"Way to be mature in front of the kids…" Lucy muttered.

"Miss Lucy?" Stone and River came over.

The twins were holding hands; on River's shoulder was a bright blue kitten with wide eyes.

"Are you going to be ok Miss Lucy?" River asked quietly.

Stone leaned closer eyeing Natsu warily. "Did you and Mr. Natsu have a dis-argument?"

Lucy pulled him onto her lap. "No sweetie. It's called a _disagreement._ And I just fell down outside… Natsu and I don't argue."

The boy visibly relaxed. "Look at our new cat!" River climbed up with them and showed off her new friend who mewed excitedly.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second…" He grabbed a handful of Natsu's hair and dragged him out of the house making sure to shut the door between them.

"Ow. What are you doing stupid-"

"Why do those kids associate injuries with arguing?" Gray demanded. "They are too young for that!"

"Probably because their parents are jerks!" Natsu snapped rubbing his head.

"I thought they were your kids! Not that you aren't a jerk – but I _never_ would have guessed you capable of hitting a kid or woman. _Especially_ with your background!"

"What?" Natsu looked confused but irritated all the same. "I would never hit the kids or Lucy! What's crawled up your ass?!"

"Then how else would those kids come to that conclusion?!"

"Kids are crazy man! They named the cat after an emotion!"

" _You named the cat Happy!_ " Gray yelled. "Damn you're stupid. I should just go get the police…"

"I can't let you do that." Lucy interrupted coming out the door. She was leaning heavily against the cabin clearly favoring her right leg.

"Hey you need to lay down." Gray hurried over to help her stand.

"Luce! You can't be out here in the cold after you've lost so much blood! You'll get a fever!" Natsu assisted her other side.

"Wait. Gray wasn't it? You have to swear not to tell anyone we're here. Please?"

Gray glanced down at her injured leg. "I really think you should have that looked at by a professional. Like an actual doctor. Not a pyromaniac."

"It'll be fine. Please Gray."

He glared at a random spot in the woods. No wonder this woman got along with Natsu. They were both crazy and stubborn. "Fine. But at the first sign of infection I'm taking you to a hospital. No arguing."

"Who said that you could stay that long!?" Natsu growled.

"I'm assuming you don't know how to properly survive a winter on a mountain. I'm just going to help winterize the cabin so that Lucy and your kids don't get cold when you're not around."

"The twins aren't _our_ kids!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Natsu said that they were!" Gray argued.

"Well they're not yours." The Fire Breather grumbled.

"Can we discuss this later? Preferably sitting down?" Lucy sighed. "Its part of our long story Gray. Maybe we can hear yours after we tell you ours?"

"Maybe." He grunted noncommittally. "First lets get that leg of yours resting. I want to look at it again. I know Natsu cauterized it… but I'd rather double check."

Lucy nodded.

Her pink-haired friend lifted her in his arms and carried her back to her bed. For once Natsu didn't argue but instead hovered over Gray's shoulder as the raven-haired man began to peel away the wrapping around her leg. Not yet ready to look at her destroyed leg Lucy glanced up at the newcomer. His dark eyes were focused on her leg. It was winter, and the man had no shirt on. A few scars crisscrossed along his pale skin. This man was a mystery, and the part of her that loved mystery novels wanted to investigate.

Who was this person that seemed to appear with the winter? This person, that despite their bickering, seemed to have Natsu's trust. So it was someone from Natsu's past? Possibly from the circus? Every once in awhile the circus travelled and he had told her that he tended to meet people when they were out.

"Luce…" Natsu looked upset.

Was her leg that horrendous?

"Well you probably won't be winning any beauty pageants anytime soon, but its not terrible considering it happened last night." Gray carefully outlined the swollen wound.

"Hey keep your frosty fingers off of her!" Natsu snarled.

"Natsu! Calm down." Lucy glanced at the kids who had peeked over at the raised tone, but returned to playing with their new cat.

Natsu was glowering at Gray, and more pointedly – Gray's hand that was still on Lucy's torn calf. The dark-haired man carefully looked at the other man's eyes. There was a flame in his eyes that he knew not to mess with. He'd seen it one other time… and that had ended badly. Very badly. He made sure that his eyes were still in contact with Natsu's when he removed his hand and set it on the blanket. Lucy wanted to tell her friend that he was being stupid, but she saw what Gray had. Natsu's fire. Not the physical flames that danced around his hand occasionally, but the one that was always inside.

"Do the kids know how to ice fish?" Gray asked suddenly back to his normal self.

"Uh – I don't think so?" Lucy glanced over at the twins who had been watching with attentive eyes.

"Hey small fries, you want to learn how to ice fish?"

The twins looked at each other, then at Lucy hesitantly.

She nodded. "Go have fun with Mr. Fullbuster you two. I'm trusting he won't let you fall through the ice or anything." She gave him her best _if anything happens I will personally kill you_ , look.

Gray smirked. "I am pretty decent at handling ice."

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he helped the kids into their coats and boots before ushering them out the door. She watched the door for a moment. The dark haired man was good with kids too? His mystery level was rising on her scale. Though he had to be completely insane to be walking shirtless in this weather. Not that she especially minded the view of his toned abs and arms.

"Natsu…" She rubbed his arm to get his attention. "Gray is just being helpful."

He took a deep breath and muttered. "Yeah, Gray is always _so_ helpful."

She opened her mouth to say something, not quite sure what though when he interrupted her.

"Lucy. I'm sorry. Don't be mad…"

"I don't – why would I be mad?"

"We've known each other awhile now… but I've never told you about some things. Because they have to do with _why_ I was sleeping in the park when you found me. But I might have some – anger issues? I don't know. Its not normal Luce. Not… human."

"Natsu."

He finally looked at her. Was she angry?

"I've always known that there was a little something different. Most "just humans" can't just make fire appear." Lucy gave a small smile hoping to bring his grin back.

She succeeded. Slightly. "So you aren't angry?"

"Of course not. You saved me. And apparently a blue cat."

"You don't care if I'm… less than human?" He was wrapping her injured leg again.

"Maybe its not less, but more. You are more than just human. And its ok. I trust you, the kids trust you, and that's all that matters. And if you're part flame-thrower, then it will work out for the best in this freezing weather."

He smiled, but it wasn't quite real yet. "And what if-"

"Natsu. You are my friend. We will work through it. Whatever it is. Don't worry."

He grinned. "Alright! What kind of friend am I anyway? You have the torn up leg and your comforting me!" He laughed.

"Oh, by the way… who is Gray?"

"A dumb ice bastard."

"Natsu…"

"He's someone I knew before I met you… it's his story to tell Luce."

She huffed. "But it includes you! Can't you tell me _part_ of it?"

"Nope."

"Jerk."

He smirked then stood up. "What can I get you?"

"Some tea please? Since you're the only one who can make it anyway… and then can you check on the kids? I know Gray is your friend and all… but I don't know him. So do you mind?"

"He is _not_ my friend. And of course I'll go check on them. Besides, Gray is lousy at catching fish, so I'll have to show them how to do it right anyway."

"Thanks Natsu." She sighed settling back into her blankets trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her calf.

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	7. A Bit of the Story

"So this is a rectangle," Stone pointed to a shape on the page before him. "And this one's a square?"

"That is correct." Lucy smiled.

"They're different because rectangles are more squished." River's tone mimicking Lucy's own 'teacher voice'.

Happy meowed loudly in agreement.

"Happy said he wants fish." Stone informed them.

"No he didn't." River argued.

"Sure he did! He wants fish. But we have to go fishing to get some." Stone nodded somberly.

Lucy chuckled. "Well we wouldn't want Happy to starve now would we?"

The twins shook their heads.

"Then you should probably tell Natsu that you all need to go fishing."

They cheered collecting Happy and running outside to find Natsu.

"Don't forget your coats!" Lucy called trying to stand.

"I got 'em." Gray had collected the kids' snow gear and followed them out.

With a frustrated sigh she settled back onto the bed. At first she had been in too much pain to even want to stand. Now it was just a nuisance that she couldn't stand without having to take the time to properly stretch her aching calf muscles first. Normally Natsu helped her, but he was outside using his fire to clear away the snow that was piling against their cabin.

"You better heal quicker. I am getting tired of this crap." Lucy scolded her self.

"I told Natsu the only woman he would get to put up with him was someone that was equally crazy." Gray came back in and sat in a chair by her bed.

"I don't _put up_ with him. He just followed me." Lucy waved off his words.

He grunted. "That's not quite how he put your relationship."

Lucy laughed. "Relationship? Its _friend_ ship."

"He never was the brightest."

"Yeah? So you've known him a long time?"

"Since we were kids."

Lucy settled back against the wall facing their new housemate. "Why don't you tell me a story Gray Fullbuster?"

He frowned crossing his arms over his chest. "Why?"

"Because I'm a teacher. I like to learn. And I would like to know how you met Natsu and where you guys came from."

Gray stared at the wall for a long time. Lucy was sure he was going to ignore her and leave like he had every other time she had asked. But finally he sighed and rubbed a hand across his face.

"Its not that exciting though." He warned.

"Try me."

He settled back in his chair before speaking again. "We were orphans. Simple as that. My parents were killed, he was abandoned. We met in a special home for kids like us."

"Orphans?"

He shifted in his seat, his fingers playing with the button to his pants. Lucy hoped he remembered her newly made rule. To keep his pants on at least around the house. The man had an aversion to clothing apparently. "Yeah. But we were different than most."

"Like Natsu's flames?"

He raised an eyebrow. "So you've seen him do that?"

Lucy nodded. "He's always causing chaos with those fires of his."

Gray smirked. "So he really he hasn't changed at all. Anyway. This was a home for special people. There were other kids, but there were adults too. It was like a safe house for freaks. Some of the nicer grown-ups helped us kids learn how to control our magic. It was a good life, for the most part. As we got older we learned to hide our magic, that's what we called it anyway, and find ways to use it to make money to provide for ourselves."

"But I met Natsu when we were kids." Lucy was confused.

"Yeah Natsu was always running off. It wasn't like we were supposed to stay at Fairy Tail, which was the name of the house where we lived. But he was positive that he would find his dad again someday. He was always talking about Igneel. None of the others wanted to tell him that he wasn't coming back. It happened to most of the people at Fairy Tail. They were abandoned by families, loved ones, people who couldn't handle our power because it was so unnatural. I tried to tell him almost every time he brought up searching for Igneel, that he wasn't coming back.

Natsu was orphaned like the rest of us. We got into lots of fights about it. Actually we got into lots of fights in general. Sometimes about stupid things. Anyway – Natsu had taken this one job request from a rich lady that sometimes donated to the house. She knew a little about us and that we were different. But not the truth of our magic. Anyhow she had requested Natsu. None of us really know what happened, but she came to us the next day with charges to sue because Natsu had burnt down her mansion. He never came back after that."

Lucy frowned. "Natsu wouldn't just burn someone's home down."

"As much as I hate the Flame–Brain, I agree. It wasn't like him. And it was especially odd that he never came back home. If he had burnt someone's home down like that he would have been at least responsible enough to help rebuild or to pay for damages. Thankfully one of the older grown ups, a man named Gildarts, he acted like Natsu's father sometimes. But he paid the charges. A year passed and we didn't hear from Natsu. So I went looking for him. And I found him. In this small town, he was working at a circus."

"That's where I lived…"

Gray nodded. "Yeah. When I spoke to him he mentioned that he had a girlfriend."

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"I knew he didn't mean an actual girlfriend. But he told me about his new job, his new _friendship_ with you, and that he wouldn't come back to Fairy Tail. He never said why. I tried to beat the truth out of him, but he still hasn't told me why he won't come back. Or what happened. But I still check on him every once in awhile. Mainly on Makarov's request.

But this last time I went to see him the town was buzzing about a kidnapping. And the description of the kidnapper matched Natsu perfectly. Again, this seemed out of character for that idiot so I went searching for him again to see what happened."

"And how in the world did you find us up here?"

Gray shrugged. "My vacation home for the winter is just a few miles east of here. I heard the wolves getting restless and someone screaming while I was out on a walk so I came to investigate."

"SO!" Natsu stomped in the house at that moment. "You have a house only a few miles from here and you've been staying with us?! Get out stripper!"

"I stayed in case the wolves came back or you had problems with the snow!" Gray snapped standing so suddenly the chair fell over.

"I will just burn both of those problems away!"

"You didn't do it the first time!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Ash-for-Brains!"

"Pervert!"

"GUYS!" Lucy interrupted.

They froze and turned to look at her.

"You are setting such a bad example for the real kids who live here, and by the way WHERE ARE THEY?"

"They're making a snow man." Natsu pointed around the doorway. "One that isn't an idiot." He sneered at Gray.

"I better go show them how to really make a real snow man." Gray muttered.

Natsu was tempted to follow him outside and get a real fight started, but decided he didn't want an angry Lucy Kick for brawling in front of the kids. So he picked up the chair Gray had knocked over and sat by Lucy.

"How's the leg?"

"It's had better days." Lucy grumbled. "How long were you listening to Gray's story?"

"Long enough." He said petulantly.

"Natsu…"

"I don't want to talk about it Luce. I left Fairy Tail because it was bad. I don't want to talk about it."

"You know I don't think you burnt down that lady's home." Lucy reached out to touch his hand, but he slid it out of her reach.

"What if… what if I did?"

"What?"

"What if I definitely burnt her house down on purpose, then left her, and everyone else, to deal with it?"

"Natsu I don't-"

"Because that's what happened." His normally cheerful eyes met hers finally and she saw the honesty in them.

He was telling the truth.

* * *

"They finally fell asleep." Lucy sighed as she sat back down at the table where Gray and Natsu were playing a round of cards. "Last round you two." She reminded them.

They nodded as they concentrated on their game. Once the kids were sleeping they weren't allowed to play games because it usually turned into a fight.

While they played Lucy began writing out lesson plans for the twins for the upcoming week.

After they had finished Gray stepped outside. Natsu was putting the cards away when he finally spoke up.

"Are you really not going to ask about what I said earlier?"

Lucy looked over at him, her face devoid of emotion. "Do you want me to ask?"

"I want to know you don't hate me."

"I couldn't hate you Natsu." She went back to writing down her plans.

"But I did something really bad."

"That's what you said."

"And you don't seem surprised."

Sighing she finally set down her pen. "I'm not surprised that you have more in your past that I don't know about. No. I don't think you intentionally did something bad. It's not in your heart to do something as evil as burn a woman's house down for the joy of it. So I am assuming that there was a really good reason, but considering it hasn't been brought up until now it may be slightly traumatic."

His head dropped on to the table with a heavy thud. "It probably was." He mumbled into the wood.

"Probably?"

"I don't really remember it too well."

Lucy leaned forward, her papers forgotten. "It was that bad?"

He looked up, his chin still resting on the table but his eyes finally met hers. "Its bad. And I remember _something_. But what I remember is just impossible. I think it's a nightmare I created to cover whatever really happened."

"Interesting." She frowned in thought.

"Lucy… I-" He sat up and looked at the door a second before it opened.

Gray was back.

She looked over at her pink-haired friend but he was picking at a spot in the wood grain. Clearly he was done with their conversation.

"Hey Flame-brain. You guys need an outhouse or something."

"Its just another thing to build then clean all the time." Natsu scoffed. "Lucy and the kids are fine with how things are so you can deal with it too droopy-drawers."

Gray crossed his arms over his bare chest and sneered. "Maybe they don't like it, they just put up with it because you dragged them to live on a mountain."

Natsu stood up to argue but it occurred to him that Gray was actually right. It _had_ been his idea to live on the mountain. Lucy had gone with it because she had wanted to hide the kids away from public eyes. But it didn't need to be a permanent thing living up here. He'd just made it one. Lucy had even hinted at trying to live in town where they sometimes shopped. Possibly getting real jobs. But he had shot it down saying they were fine where they were. He'd said things like 'they could make it work'. But instead of just _making it work_ they could be having normal lives in town. Lucy had said she wouldn't mind home-schooling the kids in town. They would still have to be careful. But she had considered it. Of course she had also said that she like the seclusion their mountain home gave them...

"We are happy on the mountain." Lucy snapped at Gray. "We've worked hard to make this our home and the kids like it."

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "If your satisfied then I guess it really isn't an issue. I just didn't think girls like using the woods for a bathroom…"

"Lucy's tougher than she looks. River too!" Natsu growled over at his rival.

"I know they are Squinty-Eyes! Geez. Lucy got attacked by a freaking wolf pack and survived."

"You don't need to bring _that_ up!" Natsu snarled fists clenching.

"Guys! The twins are sleeping!" Lucy hissed.

Natsu stomped past Gray out the door; the dark haired man followed him outside. Lucy watched them go and made sure the door was shut firmly behind them. Ever since Gray had shown up he and Natsu had gotten into so many fights. They came back bruised and battered but she had learned that there was no stopping them once Natsu was really 'fired up'. Her only request was that they did it far enough away from the cabin that the kids didn't see.

This was a side of Natsu she hadn't seen, but somehow it seemed natural for someone so impulsive. It didn't make sense; clearly he and Gray were friends! They fought more than anything, but she saw them working together outside, or teaching the twins about ice fishing. But Natsu was definitely a pyro, and as Gray had put – he's pretty decent with ice, so maybe that's why they felt they needed to fight.

"Boys will be boys I guess." Lucy sighed blowing out the candle and getting into her bed. She could hear their loud insults in the distance. "Idiots."

* * *

Gray kept an eye on his rival as he caught his breath. Both of them were sitting in the snow panting. He and Natsu fought a ton. But something was really bothering the flaming idiot this time.

"So what's crawled up your ass?"

Natsu glared at him and growled. "None of your business ice stripper."

"Come on you flame-brain just spit it out." Gray groaned as he stretched his sore limbs.

"I just have a bad feeling."

"Your instinct thing?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah."

"Is it like last time?"

Green eyes flashed toward him. "What?"

"I was there when the house burned Natsu."

The pyro remained quite for a moment. "So does Gramps know?"

Gray shrugged lying back into the snow. "I haven't told anyone. Not my story."

"Thanks." He muttered grudgingly.

"Mhm. Though you might want to tell Lucy."

"Why would I do that?!"

"In case it happens again idiot!"

"It won't happen again!"

"How can you be sure?"

"It just won't."

"That's reassuring." Gray grunted.

There was a long silence. It had begun to snow. Gray had always loved the feeling of snowflakes landing on his skin as gentle as butterfly wings. He sat up to see Natsu still sitting in the same spot, but all the snow around him had melted revealing the dead grass and leaves beneath.

"We should probably head back. It's going to get really cold, and you are kind of the source of heat in that place."

"Yeah…" Natsu agreed, but he didn't move as his rival got to his feet.

"Gray?"

"What?"

"That day… I've dreamed about it so many times and every time… did I really…?"

"It was unlike anything I've seen before." Gray said quietly. "Whatever your reasoning is, I hope you do have it under control now. You can't do that to Lucy and those kids."

Natsu nodded. "I know."

They walked back to the cabin, but before they stepped inside Gray stopped him.

"It really is no longer an issue?"

"It hasn't happened since."

"But this bad feeling?" Gray really hated to even ask.

Small flames flickered nervously around the pyro's hands. "I won't let it happen to them."

"Right."

Inside the soft breathing from the twins and Lucy could be heard. From the mound of blankets where the twins were a small blue furball could be seen snuggled between them. Gray went laid out his bedroll in front of the door like he did every night. It blocked the small draft from under the door and gave him what he claimed was a 'nice breeze'. Natsu walked over to check on the twins. They both had a little rosiness to their cheeks letting him know that they were indeed warm enough for the night. Then he looked over at Lucy. She stubbornly refused more blankets insisting that the children needed them more. The only one she currently had was really just a large scrap of fleece. He sighed at her persistence.

* * *

Gray watched Natsu do his nightly routine. Check on the kids. Check on Lucy. Check the lock on the door and windows. Check the kids again. Get in his bedroll between the kids' and Lucy's. Sigh a few times then get up and crawl into Lucy's bed covering both of them in that dragon quilt of his before snuggling close to her and finally falling asleep.

 _The bastard is lucky that Lucy's leg is still out of commission. Or he'd get a Lucy Kick every morning._

As it was they all woke up most mornings to the blonde screaming at the pink haired idiot to get out of her bed.

 _Wonder how long it will take one of them to figure it out._ Gray smirked.

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	8. Missing

"Mr. Gray!" River giggled pulling at his pant leg. "Look! They have magic ice like yours!" She pointed excitedly at the ice sculptures lining the main street.

He chuckled. "These ones aren't magic like mine. Just normal ice. But they are pretty neat, huh?"

The small girl nodded. "But I like yours better. Can you make me another one?"

Gray smiled patting her head. "Sure. When we get back to the cabin."

A few feet away Natsu had Stone on his shoulders and they were looking at Christmas lights decorating the small town's street lamps and shops. Lucy couldn't make it down the mountain with her leg still so weak, but the kids needed new clothes already. She claimed that she needed to stay home to make sure Happy didn't claw up their furniture.

"Are these good enough?" Natsu looked down at the bag of clothes they had bought at the thrift store.

"I don't see why they would need more." Gray shrugged.

"Can we go to that store?" Stone pointed at bakery.

"They have cookies!" River squealed.

"What? Lets go!" Natsu charged ahead.

"Idiot…" Gray followed after him picking up River so that he could match the pyro's fast pace.

Once inside Natsu told the twins that they were allowed to pick one cookie each before paying the kind woman behind the counter.

"Your children are very cute." She said as she handed him the change.

"Oh they're not mine." He grinned. "But they are pretty great!"

"Not yours?" She looked closer at the kids. "Well I suppose they don't really look like you do they?"

"Nope!" He turned to hand the cookies to the kids. "Here guys."

"Thanks!" They chorused happily sitting in the chairs by the window.

"So are they family then?" The lady was staring hard at the kids.

"My sister's kids." Gray quickly put in. "We are just watching them for her while she is out of town."

Natsu was about to snap at his rival when he noticed the look on his face. It was a smile that was just unnatural on Gray. A cop had just walked in and had noticed the two children sitting by the window.

"Thanks for the cookies!" Natsu waved grabbing Stone as Gray grabbed River.

"Dammit that was close." Gray muttered as they headed for the large parking lot behind the main street buildings.

"Miss Lucy says that that's a bad word." River mumbled around her cookie.

Gray cringed. "Sorry River…"

The small girl shrugged. "Its ok. Don't tell Miss Lucy."

He chuckled. "I won't. Trust me." Then he glanced at Natsu. "About any of it."

The pink-haired man nodded silently before heading back toward the car.

* * *

"These are actually cute clothes for the twins." Lucy said amazed as she inspected their bag.

"You don't have to be so surprised." Natsu grumbled sneaking a piece of fish to Happy who was contently sitting on his shoulder.

"I assume Gray picked them out." Lucy shrugged.

"HEY! He doesn't even like wearing clothes!"

"That's not true!" Gray interjected. "I just have an issue with them disappearing!"

"They wouldn't disappear if you stopped taking them off!"

Lucy rolled her eyes to look at the twins. They were both sporting new scarves that Natsu had picked out for them. She watched as Stone jumped off his bed and then threw out a hand making a strange noise as he did so.

"Look Sis! I'm Mr. Natsu." He grinned at his twin. "My hands on fire."

She pulled him outside. "Oh! I want to be Mr. Gray! I need snow!"

Lucy sighed. "Great… not the role models I would have hoped they'd pick. But I guess they don't have a lot of choices out here…"

"Mr. Gray?" River ran back in suddenly tugging at his pant leg. "You promised to show me more ice magic."

The dark-haired man dropped his argument suddenly and followed the girl outside. "What should we make today?"

"I want a tiger! Like at Mr. Natsu's circus!"

Natsu glanced out at the kids playing with Gray then back at Lucy. She was folding the new articles of clothing and putting them away in their designated boxes that held the twins' clothes.

"Hey Luce? I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going now? You just got back."

"I'm going to go look for some snow rabbits or something."

"Ok. I already have some soup. It just needs to cook." She gave him a pointed look.

"I'll be back before the sun sets!" He ran out the door.

She sighed again. "Does he know that's like in twenty minutes?"

* * *

Natsu looked at the small rows of plants. They were growing really well considering the weather. Of course that's what greenhouses were for! A man at the farmer's market had told him about them. Big rooms made of glass that collected heat so plants could grow year round! It sounded perfect! They could grow some for themselves and then he could sell some in town for money!

He hadn't told Lucy yet. If it didn't work there was no need to face her wrath. But it had been working pretty well for a while now. In fact the money he had spent on the kids' clothes was from selling carrots at the last farmer's market. The kind older man had even bought some and congratulated him on them.

It hadn't been easy doing odd jobs around town to pay for all the glass, then building the darned thing. Then collecting more money for seeds and proper soil. But it was paying off now! Just earlier River had said she really wanted a tomato, which he now had! And more carrots. Those grew the best. But there were some long green things that he already had forgotten the names to. But Lucy would know what to do with them! Probably.

He smelled him before he heard him. Gray was here. He checked the small furnace that kept the room heated before adding a few more of the green things to his box.

"So this is where you've been sneaking off to."

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed you."

"Been picking up stalking habits have you?"

Gray's face reddened slightly as he snapped. "Of course not! I was just curious where you've been vanishing to." He looked at the elaborate set up. "This is actually pretty cool."

"Yeah well. Get out." Natsu picked up his box of vegetables and headed for the door.

"Did you make all this yourself?"

"Of course idiot. Greenhouses don't grow on trees."

Once it was securely locked they headed back toward the cabin.

"I thought you were making snow tigers."

"We did. But then Lucy wanted the kids to help her set the table."

Natsu grinned. "She really does make it feel like a home."

"You guys are so domestic it's almost gross."

"Your just jealous! By the way, when are you leaving? You can't stay here forever."

Gray grunted. "Soon probably. Gramps was asking about you not too long ago. I should tell him you're not dead."

Natsu was quite for a moment before asking. "He still asks about me?"

"Yeah. You know you're always welcome to come back home flame-for-brains."

"I ran away like a coward."

"There are still people who wouldn't mind to see you. At least come by sometime so I don't have to keep tracking you down for Gramps."

"Maybe. If I feel like it."

Gray rolled his eyes at his stubbornness.

* * *

A few days later Gray decided it was time for him to head home. The greenhouse was honestly what convinced him could go. At first he had been sure they would need him to survive the winter. But shocking as it was, Natsu had a good hand on how to deal with the harshness that living on the mountain brought.

River cried as she said goodbye to Gray. Even Lucy looked a little sad. Stone followed Natsu example of crossing his arms and just waving a farewell, but Gray noticed the slight redness to the small boy's eyes as well. He ruffled Stone's hair, gave River a hug. And then began his trek down the mountain and back to Fairy Tail.

It was three days on a bus to get to the place so many called home. But there was nothing more relaxing then walking through the large doors that led into the main room of what was once an orphanage. As they had gotten older and more kids had shown up it was obvious they would need other sources of income then the generosity of provided by the local citizens.

A bar was opened connected the orphanage. The locals at first were disgusted that a place for children opened something as adult as a bar. But Makarov had argued that it was teaching the children to drink responsibly. And of course they weren't allowed to drink if they were underage. In the end it didn't matter what people said. Fairy Tail's bar was open to all and they made good money off of great booze and even better service.

Upon entry he heard a rowdy brawl happening in the back corner away from the main bar area. Mira was carrying a large tray filled with large mugs overflowing with beer. Kinana was behind the bar mixing another drink for someone. At one of the many tables Macao and Wakaba were discussing something loudly. Vijeeter was dancing oddly on one of the tables. A normal evening for Fairy Tail.

"Gray!" A strong hand clapped his shoulder. "Good to see you've returned. How was your journey?"

He smirked looking over at his childhood friend. "Hey Erza. It was great. Got to enjoy the mountains in winter."

She shook her head, scarlet hair swishing gracefully. "I don't understand how that is enjoyable. However, I am glad you got a chance to relax."

"Welcome back Gray!" Mira came over having finished handing out her glasses. "The Master would like to see you if you have time."

He nodded. "Thanks Mira." Glancing over at Erza he gave a short wave. "Talk to you later?"

"I will be around most of the evening yes. Mira, is there any of that cake left?" Erza began to follow the other woman to the bar.

"Yes! Lisanna is actually just finishing another one for you."

"Splendid."

Gray shook his head at the normalcy of being home. Being with Lucy and Natsu had been so strange, but he realized that what they had was way more of a normal home life then any of them had ever had. Master Makarov was in his office reading over some letters. The small man was sitting cross-legged on top of his desk when he looked up at Gray.

"Ah! So you are back. I thought it got a few degrees cooler in here."

"Good to see you too Gramps." Gray grunted taking a seat.

"Your travels went fine?"

"I found Natsu."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. Gray never was one for small talk. "Really. And how is our fiery runaway?"

"He's… good. I think. He has this girl that he lives with. And two kids. They're not his. But they kind of adopted them. And the flame brain isn't even dating Lucy. But they have a home. And act like a family. They even have a cat. He takes good care of them."

Makarov nodded. "I see. That doesn't really surprise me. Natsu has always been good at looking out for others."

Gray grunted.

"He truly is happy?"

"I've never seen him happier. He loves those kids. And Lucy. But she's way out of his league. Seriously this woman is more than just a class above him. But she takes care of him just as much as she takes care of the kids."

The older man sighed. "That warms a heart. I'm glad he's happy. I worry about him so much." He stood up with a stretch and moved a pile of his papers aside. "Lucy huh? I didn't realize what a common name that is. We just got a request asking about a Lucy."

"A request?"

"It's a missing person request. Lucy Heart-something. Heartfully?" Makarov was already on to the next pile of unopened requests.

"Heartfilia?" Gray stood up to look at the letter with the picture clipped to it. "Master… that's her. That's Natsu's Lucy."

This brought the old man's attention back. "Really? This request was from the Heartfilia Estate. Her father himself sent it."

Gray read over the letter. A man didn't write this. The handwriting was far too fancy. Probably a secretary. Lucy didn't seem unhappy. Was she really a missing person? If Natsu had kidnapped her she would have said something surely? No… Natsu wouldn't do that. But she had been trying to avoid public eye at all cost. He had assumed it was because of the kids. But was it for her sake too?

"Master? Can I take this one?"

"Unfortunately not. I had a request that needs your attention specifically come in before this one. You said she was happy with Natsu?"

He nodded.

"Then I'll save that one for you till after you've finished this one." He handed Gray a request form.

"Yes Master."

* * *

The job had taken longer than he would have liked. By the time he arrived in the town and helped them fix their problem with avalanches destroying their houses and business he had been gone for almost a month. But Makarov had kept his promise and saved the request for Gray. Now he was about to leave having informed the Master that he was officially accepting the missing persons request, when he was attacked from behind.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

"Oh god no." He muttered into the wooden floor. "Hey Juvia…"

"Gray-sama! You've been gone for so long! Juvia has missed you dearly my love."

"R-right." He untangled himself from her grabby hands. "And I'm leaving again."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Must you leave so soon Gray-sama?"

"Yep. Bye." He quickly turned and shut the door behind him to discourage her from following him.

"You should treat her kinder." Erza said as she strolled along side him.

Glancing at her many bags of luggage he shrugged. "I've told her to stop being so clingy. Where are you going?"

"With you."

"What?! Why? Master said this was my mission!"

She nodded sagely. "It is. I am on a different mission."

"But you're coming with me?"

"My mission is one that I have imposed upon myself."

"And that is…?"

"To find my dear friend Natsu."

He stopped to stare at her. "What?"

"My apologies, but upon your arrival from your vacation I may have overheard your discussion with the Master. I have made it my mission to bring Natsu home."

Gray sighed shaking his head and continued walking to the bus stop. "How did you _overhear_?"

"The vents in the girls restroom connect to the Master's office."

"That old pervert probably set that up on purpose." Gray muttered.

"Likely." She agreed.

"If you overheard us then you overheard his situation. He has kids living with him."

"And since when are children not welcome in Fairy Tail?" She raised an eyebrow.

She had him there.

Gray shrugged. "Whatever." He knew there was no stopping the Titania once she had a mission.

* * *

"So Natsu. Our little pyro is raising a family up on this mountain?" Erza asked as they made their way up the steep mountainside.

"You could say that. The actual story of how they got there is too weird. But yeah. Its him, Lucy, and these twin kids. They are pretty great."

"I never saw Natsu as a family man. Of course I only knew him in his more juvenile years."

"He hasn't changed much. Really."

Erza smiled fondly. "I hope not."

When they were close Gray decided to take a detour to show her Natsu's greenhouse. Which like him, she was totally shocked by. Finally they made their way to the clearing where the cabin was.

But what they found was a charred mess.

"The hell?" Gray muttered running over to the cabin's remains.

"This is where they had been living?" Erza looked around.

Clearly there had been some sort of structure where Gray was frantically searching for clues. A perfect circle around the black spot was clear of any snow. It was like a bomb had gone off in the one spot.

"I don't understand. They were just here…" Gray looked around like they would pop out at any moment to surprise him.

"Gray. You know what this is…"

He nodded. "Its like last time."

Exactly like when Natsu had disappeared so many years ago. A house burnt to cinders with no explanation. Even nearby trees had black scorch marks in their trunks.

"Lets go to that town we passed through. There's a good chance that someone there may know something about this." Erza gently led Gray away from the mess.

"Yeah. Good idea."

* * *

It almost was astounding how good Erza was at getting the information she wanted. They were in the local pub for less then a half hour when the Titania had found a local police officer that was currently off the clock.

"Oh yeah. That's still an open case. It was only about two weeks ago when it happened." The officer had already had a couple drinks, and was fascinated by the scarlet haired beauty that had demanded information. He had thing for strong women. "It was two cases that ended up being related. Craziest thing. We had kidnapped children, and a missing woman. They both ended up being abducted by the same lunatic. A crazy pink haired guy that was living up the mountain had them both captive. It was serious case of Stockholm syndrome too. The kids considered the guy like their dad or something insane. Unfortunately the guy had explosives. So he got away with them. But they couldn't have gotten far. He had a car that we impounded so he's got them on foot."

"Any clues as to where they could be hidden?" Erza pressed.

"They have to be on that mountain still. We've searched the caves, but no sign yet. But we have to get the hunters up there. There are bears and wolves everywhere in those caves."

"Thank you. Have a good night." Erza began to leave the table, but the man grabbed her arm.

Gray's instinct told him to defend his friend, but he was also well aware that she could handle this herself. Which she did. Before he could blink the man was face planted into the floor. She left an extra tip for the poor waitress before leading the way out of the pub.

"You and I both know Natsu didn't kidnap them. However he is the only one that could have set off such an explosion. I think we should check these caves he spoke of."

Gray nodded. "If they took the car then they really have to be up there somewhere."

* * *

It didn't take long to find the caves that were mentioned. Deciding to divide and conquer they split up. Gray checked three caves to find nothing but a few abandoned campsites. The next cave he checked really did have a sleeping bear. Being as quiet as possible he made a quick exit.

The next cave felt like it was a million degrees. Subconsciously he tore off his shirt and pants as he explored further into the cave. It was deeper than the other ones had been. So much potential…

"Gray?"

He jumped slightly at the sudden voice. Turning he tried to see who it was. The cave was pretty dark at this point. Suddenly a lantern illuminated the cave. Which Lucy was holding.

"Lucy!" He ran over to hug her. In the month he'd been gone she had lost weight. Her eyes looked exhausted. "What happened? Where are the twins?"

She gave him a tired smile. "They are with Natsu… back there." She gestured further into the cave.

"Are you guys ok?" He gripped her shoulders.

"Yeah. We're safe. Everything's ok… but Gray…" Lucy glanced around as if she was afraid someone was listening. "Can you help Natsu?"

"What's wrong?"

"He…" Lucy took a couple breaths. "There's something different about him. Something REALLY different."

* * *

 _This got updated a lot faster than I originally had planned for it. And its mainly because of the lovely review I got from_ **Cresentgenisi _._** _Reviews really make my day a million times brighter so thank you! And to those who have reviewed in the past! I love to read all your thoughts and opinions. When I know people are actually reading what I write I am more inclined to give them more to read!_

 _Please Review!_


	9. Fired Up

"Can I see the twins?" Gray asked quietly. He knew Lucy wanted him to address the Natsu issue first, but he wouldn't be able to focus until he knew those two were safe.

Lucy bit her lip and glanced toward the back of the cave. "Uh… I don't think that would be a good idea…" She gave a forced smile. "Natsu doesn't like it when he can't see them."

Somehow the sight of her strained smile made his gut clench. Without putting much thought into it he pulled her into a tight hug. At first she resisted, but it didn't take more than a few seconds for her to collapse into him, sobs racking through her. He stood there rubbing her back waiting for her to stop crying.

"Lucy…" He started once she quieted down. "What's wrong?"

"It started when River got sick." She let him pull her down to sit against the wall of the cave.

"I thought it was just a flu. But she started having trouble breathing and it was scary… I know the basics, but I'm certainly not a nurse! I didn't know what to do! So Natsu stayed with Stone while I took her to the hospital. It wasn't as bad as we thought. She had an extreme case of strep throat along with the flu. They wanted to keep her overnight because of how hydrated she was…" Lucy sighed closing her eyes as she leaned against Gray.

"I don't know how he knew… He always knows. But there was someone in the hospital. I figured there must be reward out for finding the twins. But he broke into River's room at the hospital. I tried to fight him off but he was much stronger than me. Before anything could get real awful though Natsu showed up. He … well he took care of him. Grabbed River and me, and brought us back to the cabin."

"I saw the cabin. What happened?"

Lucy choked back another sob. "They found us… there was so many of them. They said they were looking for the twins _and_ me. I suppose there must be a reward for bringing me in as the kidnapper and for rescuing the kids. But it wasn't police like I assumed it would be. There was a lot of … I don't know what they were. Brutish men. Natsu and I fought them. But they had weapons.

Natsu… he used his fire. Some were scared. But a few of the others… they thought it was great. That they could make money off of him too somehow. I slipped up and one of them grabbed me. They told Natsu that he had a choice, to come peacefully, or let them take me and the kids."

She stopped there.

Gray waited for more but it was clear she was done talking. She was trembling so violently that he felt inclined to pull her closer. _What had happened?_

"Lucy I-"

"Lucy?" Natsu's voice echoed through the cave.

She scrambled away from Gray getting to her feet. "I'm coming!"

"Where are you?" His voice was closer now.

"Gray you have to go… let me talk to him about you visiting first."

"Not a chance." Gray dusted off his pants as he stood. "I'm not leaving while you are clearly scared of him."

"I'm not-"

"Lucy… how long have you been hiding Gray?" Natsu was suddenly there.

"I wasn't hiding him." She snapped. "He just came looking for us."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Gray looked over his rival. Something was off. He couldn't quite place it, but power was emanating from him, yet he seemed too calm. His eyes were scrutinizing rather than challenging him.

"Because the place you guys had been living at was burnt to ashes Flame-Brain! I was worried about Lucy and the kids!"

"Gray don't…" Lucy warned placing a hand on his arm.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Natsu's eyes blazed as he ripped her away from Gray, tucking her behind him.

"Natsu." Gray stared him down, trying not to react to the sudden ferocity from him. "I would never hurt Lucy. You _know_ I wouldn't hurt her."

"You can't have her." He snarled.

"I just want to be sure she is safe."

"Of course she's safe! I am protecting her! No one will take her or the kids!"

Gray hesitated. Flames were dancing around all visible skin on Natsu; his green eyes seemed to glow as they glared at him. He had seen this before. Even though Natsu said he'd had it under control, he clearly didn't.

"Lucy… maybe you should check on the kids?" Gray said as softly as possible.

The blonde looked between the two of them but nodded. "Natsu…" She hugged her friend tightly. "Remember Gray's your friend."

He only snorted.

The moment she was out of sight Gray summoned his magic and pinned Natsu against the wall. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" He snapped. "You _promised_ you wouldn't let this happen again! You said you had it under control! Not to them you said! Remember that?!"

Natsu bucked against the icy restraints. "I didn't hurt them! I kept them safe!"

"Lucy is scared of you! You kept her body safe! But she is scared of you! Is that what you want?!"

"NO! NO! I kept her safe! They didn't take her!"

Gray punched him in the face. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO THEM! THEY ARE LIVING IN A CAVE! They are human Natsu! They need more than a cave can offer!"

Natsu's flames erupted around him melting the ice as he launched himself at Gray.

"Shut up!" He snarled.

They had fought so many times in the past. Too many to possibly keep track of. Gray knew his rival's moves just like Natsu knew his. This was a well-rehearsed dance that they went through often since childhood. Gray evaded fiery fists while launching lances of ice. Natsu dodged each one before hurling a massive blast of flames. This battle would continue until they were both exhausted beyond belief. Every time it happened Gray strongly believed that _this_ would be the time that he beat his rival. It didn't matter the years they spent apart, this exchange never changed.

But this time was different. Natsu was distracted. One moment he was a raging beast – the next he was completely on the defensive while glancing back down the cave where Lucy had gone.

"Focus you Flame freak!" Gray slammed his fist into Natsu's jaw.

Stumbling back a few steps Natsu's eyes glazed over. His head shook much like a wet dog. Dropping to his knees he grabbed at his chest as if suddenly his flames were burning him.

"Natsu?" Gray gave him a critical eye debating if this was some sort of weird ploy.

A low moan turned into a full-blown roar.

"Natsu!?" Lucy came flying toward them.

"Lucy?" Gray watched the blonde drop to the ground next to the pink haired idiot and pull him into a tight hug.

"I checked on the twins and came back. I stayed around the corner but he probably could smell me… Natsu! You can't do this again." She held him tight one arm keeping his head to her chest and the other around his trembling shoulders.

"Lu- Lucy…"

"What's happening?" Gray didn't take any steps closer to them afraid Natsu would try to attack him with Lucy so close.

"This is what happened last time." Lucy muttered running his fingers through his messy pink strands. "Natsu. Everyone is safe. I'm here. The kids are playing with Happy. Happy's the blue cat you saved remember? You were fighting Gray, but he is your friend. You like to say you hate him. But he's your best friend."

"Lucy?" He looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Lucy." He took several deep breaths before sighing and crumpling against her.

"Thanks for taking care of us Natsu." She whispered into his hair. "Thank you."

"Maybe I should go…" Gray looked at the cave entrance. He had to find Erza at some point too.

"Please don't." The blonde looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "The twins can't stay here. I hate to ask this… but can you take them with you? Just until Natsu calms down more and we figure out whatever _this_ is. You stay at the orphanage place right? They love you. Just for a few-"

"Lucy." Gray interrupted her. "I can take them. But how will he react to that?"

Lucy looked down at her snoozing friend. "I don't know. But this thing is too unpredictable. I have to put their safety before anything else. So please take them Gray. I am _begging_ you. He will be out for at least an hour. Take them please." Lucy had tears in her eyes, but she didn't seem to notice. "I will come back for them as soon as he is back to his normal self."

"And if he doesn't get back to his normal self?"

"Then…" She took a deep breath. "To do what is best for the twins-"

"There is always room in Fairy Tail for those who need a home." Erza walked into the room crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who are you?" Lucy glared.

"Lucy – Erza. Erza – Lucy." Gray quickly stepped in. "Lucy we'll take the kids. But if I don't hear from you in a week then I am coming back here to drag both of your asses to Fairy Tail."

Erza suddenly smashed a gauntlet-covered fist on top of Gray's head. "Language Gray! There are children about."

Lucy smirked; she felt she could trust this woman with the twins for a week. "They're in the back of the cave. They've been asking about you Gray."

The dark-haired man nodded and hurried into the darkened part of the cave.

"May I?" Erza took a step closer to Lucy.

"Are you a friend from his childhood too?"

"Yes." Erza smiled fondly as she brushed away the messy hair from Natsu's face to see him better. "Gray, Natsu, and I were always together as kids. I had to keep them in line of course. But he always had such spirit. Always a fighter. Whether it was against Gray or sticking up for one of his many friends. He made friends everywhere he went. When he left… he took a part of Fairy Tail with him. Its never quite felt the same. And though we have grown, he has always been welcome back."

"Miss Lucy?"

The twins appeared behind Gray and hurried over to where Lucy was sitting on the floor with Natsu. The dark haired man noted that even though Lucy had been 'not-scared' of the pyro, he truly did not frighten the kids. River ran right up and checked his forehead with the back of her small hand like she had seen Lucy do many times.

"Is there something wrong with Natsu?" Stone asked.

"He's just a little sick." Lucy reassured him with a ruffle of his hair.

"Is that why Mr. Gray is taking us away?" River whispered. Large tears were forming in both of the twins' eyes. "You are sending us away because Natsu is sick?"

Lucy eased Natsu to the cave floor and quickly pulled the twins into a big hug. "No! Well yes. But listen. You guys know Gray, he will take such good care of you." She shot a glare over to him, which he nodded in agreement to. "Natsu and I will join you guys soon. This is a friend of Gray and Natsu's her name is Miss Erza. She is very nice. I promise you guys that we will join you soon ok?"

They stepped back and nodded solemnly.

Gray scooped them each up in an arm. "We'll have fun."

The twins clung to Gray, but looked sadly back at Natsu.

Lucy kissed both of their foreheads. "We will be back as soon as Natsu is better."

"Can he teach me his fire trick then?" Stone asked.

"I'm sure he'd love to."

"Don't forget to tell him bedtime stories!" River said with all due seriousness.

"Of course not."

Erza rested a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "We will take good care of them just like we are trusting you to take equally good care of our dear friend here."

Lucy smiled. They would figure out Natsu's issue, then join this Fairy Tail. If it was where this strong woman, Gray, and her idiotic friend were from, then it had to be somewhere great.

* * *

"What do you mean Erza and Gray are babysitting?" Natsu was sitting crossed legged on the cave floor.

And he was absolutely pouting.

Lucy wanted to smile at how adorable he was, but this wasn't the time.

"Natsu. We need to talk about whatever this is that seems to control you."

He glared at the wall rather than make eye contact. "Luce…"

"No more crap Natsu. We need to work this out. Or it's just going to be me and you in this cave for the rest of our lives."

"Well that wouldn't totally suck." He shrugged.

She debated whether or not she should address that, and decided not to touch it. "Natsu."

"Lucy."

"Frankly I would sell my soul to sleep in a real bed tonight. But that isn't likely to happen. So the quicker you get to telling me what is going on the better." She gave him her best 'no nonsense' expression.

Natsu shifted uncomfortable before collapsing onto his back and staring at the cave ceiling. "Well as I'm sure you guessed – it's connected to my flames. I didn't know my biological parents. So I didn't get a chance to ask them what this was. Igneel… he knew. But he said he'd fully explain when I was older. I never got that chance. He disappeared… but the best way to describe it is that inside me is a living fire."

Lucy nodded. She had seen this. The way his eyes sparked at certain things. The fire had always been present.

"But when I lose control… when there is something that might be a bit difficult for me to tackle… it takes over. The more dominating the fire is, the less aware I am of what I am doing…" Suddenly he jumped to his feet and looked seriously into Lucy's eyes. "But Luce. I would _never_ hurt you. Or the twins. You have to know that."

She nodded carefully taking his warm hands. "I do know that. The only times – that – came into control it was to protect us. It may have been scary at first, but it never tried to harm us. I am not scared of you Natsu. And this is part of you. We will work through this."

He nodded, but sighed. "Its part of me you know. It's not like a disease or something. It's not an extra thing that can be removed. Losing it… would probably kill me. It _is_ me."

"I understand. But if you don't learn to control that part of you better, I can't allow the twins near you again."

He opened his mouth to protest she continued one over him.

"Not that you would hurt them intentionally. But Natsu… that part of you is so vicious. So beastly. If you were attacking pursuers or something, you could easily accidentally harm a child. And, I don't want the kids to be scared of you. You mean the world to them. They don't have a lot going right for them in their lives. I don't want to take away one of the few people they still love and trust. But if it comes to risking their lives, then I will."

Natsu nodded. "Right. So then I will just have to train harder than ever!"

She smiled. "Yeah. Train _real_ hard."

"I'm fired up now!"

Lucy shook her head with a smile. Of course he was.

* * *

 _Please Review!_


End file.
